Mass Effect: BioWeapon
by HappyDude72101
Summary: Alex Mercer now fights alongside Commander Shepard in the battle against the mighty Reapers. Though they work together, both undergo different stresses to accomplish their goals on this mission. In a story of questioning friendships and bitter rivalry even Alex may have to come to terms with his inner demons.
1. Chapter 1: New Truths, Old Secrets

**Mass Effect: ****BioWeapon**

**(I DO NOT OWN ANY MATERIEL. I JUST WROTE A STORY**. So yea I'm a writer having a bit of fun . This crossover will be using the events of P1, P2, and all three of the Mass Effects. So if you stick around your in for one long adventure. I will be using my Shepard and there will be some on and off canon. Major spoilers too. IMPORTINGS AWSOME…game wise)

**Chapter 1: New Truths, Old Secrets**

Alex Mercer stood atop a skyscraper peering down at the once thriving streets of New York Zero. He just stood there, hands in his pockets with his hood hovering a deep shadow over his face. At first he just seemed to be staring off into space, but only he knew what he was actually doing…he was listening. Not to just the cars or the people, the wind, the birds. No, he was listening to all the voices of the people he had consumed over the years.

For a normal human the amount of information Alex was processing would drive them insane, but Alex, for obvious reasons, was not a normal human or even close to being one for that matter. As a walking virus he had no humanity, no sanity, and no reality to lose, but this did not stop him from reliving the lives of all he consumed and feeling their mind meld with his; hearing all their delights, fears, hatreds, and secrets being whispered into his ear… or screaming in Alex's case.

Alex quickly pulled his head up from his trance and stared unblinkingly at the sky. He took a deep not needed breath which was a sign that he had snapped back into reality.

"I hunt. I kill. I consume. I become…and I can't." he said sounding very disappointed.

Because after all today was Dana's birthday and a blood soaked city block probably wasn't a good introduction to a good day for her. Alex then spun on his heel to turn around and head for home…er well, Dana's home. Alex didn't have a home at the moment due to the fact that Dana had kicked him out for awhile because he ate her hamster. This was her way of punishing the Monster of Manhattan for acting out… a time out.

Dana knew that Alex was the most powerful being in the known world, but even a man who can jump over a skyscraper can get bord eventually and Alex not being aloud inside to visit her like a bad dog seemed quite fitting.

"Dana really knows how to make my skin crawl." Alex said with a sarcastic laugh as his jet black and crimson red tendrils swam and pulsed acrossed his body. "I said I was sorry and besides that furry bastard gave me a funny look. Now I'm stuck out here with nothing to do." Alex stared toward the direction where Dana lived, "Hopefully she won't mind if I drop by on her birthday."

With that said Alex leaped off the and glided across several city blocks. When he landed the ground shook and a huge crater was created on impact. Alex looked around at the devastation and couldn't help but to let a wide sinister grin form on his face. With a loud and smug laugh Alex jumped again and within seconds he landed outside his sister's apartment door leaving a smaller crater just a few feet away. Alex walked up to the door getting ready to knock without knocking it off its hinges…again, but to his surprise he was greeted to a smiling Dana Mercer who had poked her head out of the doorway which was weird because she hardly ever smiled.

"Hay Alex nice to see you." said Dana with an excited tone in her voice.

Alex looked at her with a raised brow wondering why his sister was acting so cheery. "Uuh, yea nice to see you too Dana. Are you…are you alright?"

Dana cocked her head and just stared at Alex like some hyper active cheer leader. "Alex? I couldn't be better. I just feel so happy that your hear."

Alex turned his head a little not taking his eyes off of Dana. "Alright well I thought since it was your birthday and all, I could stop by…and…we could… you know hang out and…stuff." Alex tried to sound like a jerk as much as possible because he wasn't the type to do anything special for anyone else, but this was his sister.

"Alex that sounds wonderful; let me just get my coat and we can go." Dana shut the door and left a very confused Alex standing in bewilderment.

"What the hell?" Alex whispered nearly wide eyed.

Dana came back and nearly jumped into Alex's arms "I'm just so happy your hear!" She cheered as she grabbed Alex by the arm and jerked him toward the edge of the building. He could have broken lose, but was too shocked on how his sister was acting.

_ "Why is she so happy?" _he thought. When they reached the edge Alex finally asked, " Uuh…Dana what are you doing?"

She turned around and looked at her brother, her smile never leaving her face. "I want to go to the fancy restaurant up the road."

Alex pulled his arm from Dana's grip. "Ok Dana, what the hell? I just got hear uninvited, during punishment, left a crater as a welcome mat, and I haven't said Happy birthday yet." Alex said, with an irratated look on his face.

Dana just looked at him and smiled. "You just did."

Alex stood to take in the smart mouthed come back "Dana, stop that your getting annoying."

Dana's smile melted away and her usual blank expression appeared.

"There's the Dana we all know and love." Alex said sarcastically with his hands in the air, but all things funny flew out the window when Dana spoke.

"Listen hear you tentacle raping bastard, it's been a year since the infected were eradicated and Blackwatch have all but taken over…oh wait they have taken over and I have a brother who thinks he's fucking God all because he can turn his damn arm into an emo jump rope. Now it's my birthday and I think I'm entitled to a single day to myself with my brother…don't you think?"

Alex stood wide eyed and his lips in a nervous pucker. "So…uh…up the road right?" Asked Alex throwing any comeback to the back of his head. Dana wore a satisfied smile and nodded. "Then why did you bring me near the edge of the building?"

Dana giggled as she ran around Alex and jumped on his back. "Silly what do you think?" Alex shrugged and thought this might as well happen.

Alex Mercer, the greatest bio-weapon the world has ever seen...reduced to a pack mule. After the restaurant Dana decided it would be fun to see a movie then go to the park and go shopping. All this done within a day thanks to Alex's superhuman abilities. In the back of his mind he wondered if this was why Dana was so happy when he arrived at her home; the satisfaction she probably felt, making a god among men carry her around the NYZ. After what felt like an eternity Dana thought it would be nice to wrap the day up by watching the sun set…on top of the Empire State building.

Dana hung by Alex's arm staring off into the red and pink light in the horizon, the sun nearly enveloped by the blue hued mountains. Alex just stood staring with her into this false painting of the world, but as long as Dana was happy he would endure any kind of depriving activity she had in store for him. After an hour of silence Dana asked Alex if they could take a picture to capture and immortalize the moment. Alex rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed. Dana, nearly falling off the edge with glee, pulled out her camera and took some pictures of her brother who was wearing the same grim look in each photo.

Dana impatiently looked at Alex, "You know you can't have a memorable moment when you won't even smile, and take that hood off I can't see your eyes." Alex growled and his black and red tendrils flared up around his body; however Dana was not threatened. "Come on stop your pouting and do it…for me…please." she said with a puppy dog look. Alex was also unaffected by his siblings skill in persuasion. Alex then came up with an idea that could make them both happy.

"Hay Dana, if don't make me stand around like a pansy I'll agree to take a picture with you…you know…(cough) together."

Dana stared at Alex with squinted eyes and began to study the idea, "You know Alex, that's not a bad idea." She said with a smug grin.

"Shut up!" mumbled Alex under his breath not enjoying the compliment.

Dana ran over to a crowd of people to find someone who could take picture. She quickly came back with a man in a suit who looked like he was in the middle of a phone call which meant she probably just jerked the guy form the crowd instead of asking him.

The man she brought seemed, at first ,angry and extremely pissed when she brought him over, but when he saw Alex his expression went blank and almost seemed to have been expecting this. The man straightened his jacket and ran his hand through his curly hair until it was gelled back. Alex did not like this in the slightest. Not only did he hate the little show he just put on but he also hated the way he looked, the way he stood, the way he smelt, it all felt wrong, but Alex decided to dismiss this for his sisters sake. When the man spoke he had a strong English accent.

"Now I do believe you brought me here for a reason?

Dana delightfully handed the man her camera.

The man looked at her hand with a smug and disgusted look and took it from her as if he was picking up a diseased animal.

"Oh...yes you want me to take a picture of you and your…boyfriend." The man said.

"Brother." Alex replied with a scold. Then threw a dark look as if expecting a response from a disliked relative.

The man slowly turned his gaze to Alex and glared at him with a pair of bright blues eyes that seemed to rival even Alex's. A soft yet malevolent smile formed across the man's face as he began to speak.

" Hmph, well I'll have you know I was in the middle of talking to... ha ha nevermind let's get this over with shall we? I have a bit of a score to settle. Alex could you scoot in just a bit?"

Alex looked at the man with a stare of hunger and malice. He was just about to let his instincts swallow his mind, but then he felt a tug on his arm. It was Dana who was looking at him with her gentle grey eyes. Alex's anger drifted away, the beast within him faded into a pool of pain because he was never used to holding in his power. Like a fire wanting to burn is what he felt like; Alex was more than just an artificial virus, he was becoming a force of nature and killing had become more of a compulsion than a means for Alex, but when he saw Dana and knew she was safe the hunger would go away, but would come back stronger than the last. Alex knew if he truly cared for her he would have to let this one go...this man...this worm...this...revolted body.

Alex scooted closer to his sister and Dana threw herself into a hug around Alex's shoulders. Alex nervously placed his hand on top of Dana's head and began to drum his fingers softly on her head. While Alex became lost in the moment he came to realization: how did this know his name?

Alex looked up at the flash of the camera to question the man, but before he could get a word in he felt a force shove him through the concrete and headlong over the edge, hearing the concrete break against his weight and the blunt force that launched him. As Alex was falling he could see a giant black and crimson tendril sink out of view into the spot where he had been standing followed by a terrified scream from Dana. Alex quickly flipped in mid-air, sank his hands into the concrete of the building and launched himself upward, but as soon as he arrived he saw a large metallic claw sink into his chest and pin him against the wall. Alex gripped the arm of the claw and sank his thumb into its forearm and twisted until the arm was detached from its source and left twitching in Alex's grasp. Alex quickly looked around, ready for a fight when he saw no sign of his attacker or the man, he looked at the lifeless severed arm; it was a barrage of tendrils from the shoulder down to the forearm which seemed to end with a black hard shell hand and long metallic claws as the fingers. Alex continued to study it and saw a thin blue aura swim through the limb and disappear as if the arm itself was shutting down, but his trance was broken by another horrific scream from Dana.

"Dana! Dana! DANA!" Alex screamed as he looked around the edges of the building, horrified at the thought of her falling to her death.

Alex suddenly heard a weak voice call his name. "Alex…(cough)…Alex I'm over here."

Alex looked over to the pile of rubble where he had been launched through and he saw Dana sitting down leaning against the railing grabbing her side, writhing in pain. Alex quickly made his way towards her, but was interrupted by a sudden pain to his stomach. A metallic glaive emerged from his stomach and attached across his chest, he felt a great force pull him away from Dana who was only a few feet away. Alex felt a snake like tendril wrap around his throat with several spike-like appendages entering his neck and felt himself being suspended in air. Alex grabbed around his neck trying to free himself from the tendrils grip. Alex began to feel himself being lowered to the face of the person who attacked them. It was indeed the mysterious man that had taken the picture and made Alex feel his instincts agitate. The man looked at Alex with a sinister smile on his face and then he looked in Alex's hand which was still holding the mans severed arm. The man stretched out his stump shoulder with tendrils emerging from it then attaching to the arm which slowly reattached itself back into place. The man rolled his shoulder around for good measure and a that blue aura swam across his arm again seeming to return life back into his arm then he twitched his claws. He peered at Alex with those eyes that were still their unholy blue, but now seemed to be crazed and almost gave the impression that they were moving in a slow hypnotic circle.

"Do you remember me Alex? Huh?" The man said loudly as he slammed Alex against the building, knocking off several pieces of stone in the process. Alex had to collect himself; he'd never felt a force as strong as his own before, not since… the man pointed a single claw towards Alex's chest and began to slowly push into him while slowly bringing his face closer to Alex's and his English accent was replaced with a deep, dark, familiar voice that Alex knew all to well. "All you've done to me and you don't remember ME! Well let me give you a little hint: I have become the monster you wanted. So I'm going to murder you…MAKER!" Alex took this opportunity to let his tendrils swim around his body and begin to pulse more rapidly.

"What are you doing? Don't you see that I've got you beaten? I'VE BEATEN YOU MOTHAFU…"

The man was interrupted by a barrage of tendrils enveloping him and launching him skyward across the city. Alex swung out his blade and sliced off the tendril around his neck so he wouldn't join the man on his trip. Alex collapsed on the ground gripping his neck and stared desperately in the direction of his sister. She was still there, but was motionless. Alex scrambled up and ran to her. He kneeled down and grasped her from behind her head.

"Dana? Dana wake up COME ON! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Alex screamed in an angry determined voice. He saw her head twitch and she seemed to be slowly coming to.

"Alex?" she finally spoke. She placed her hand on his cheek and Alex gripped it in hopes to comfort her. Alex looked down at her side and saw that she was bleeding heavily and was thinking of a way to help her, but he suddenly felt himself tremble as he was grasping her hand; a familiar unearthly sensation now ran through her veins. Dana Mercer was now infected with the Blacklight virus.

"Aww so touching. A troll of an older brother now mourning over his half-troll sister. Well I can't really say half because…well she isn't exactly infected. You see, I gave her a special dose of the good stuff."

Alex turned around to see the man standing on the other side of the building with his arms crossed; however, Alex turned back to his sister to see what truth the mans words held. He looked at Dana, her eyes filled with tears and pain of the virus consuming her being from the inside. Alex suddenly saw a tendril emerge from Dana's bleeding wound and began to constrict around her neck. Her screams of pain where a sign that this was not a natural transformation. Alex grabbed the tendril and tried to break Dana free from its grip, but was interrupted by a wall of biomass emerging from the ground and launching him in the direction of the man who pulled out his blade and impaled it into Alex's back, pinning him to the ground. Alex, helpless to do anything, saw the man pull his hand out from a small hole in the ground explaining where the biomass came from.

The man slowly lowered his head down to meet Alex's ear and began to whisper, "Oh, no. I don't want you in the middle of that rabble. Besides I have a message to give you and I plan to make sure it is delivered to it's full extent. Now watch as your world crumbles before you."

Alex kicked and jerked but to no avail. All he could do was watch his sister suffer inhuman torment in front of him. Tendril after tendril emerged from Dana's body, each one painfully stretching not only around her but to nearby rubble and any other objects. The man then laughed as Dana screamed Alex's name in one final blood curdling breath as she seemed to explode when all the tendrils slammed together all the debris into a cyclone of flesh and stone and nothing but a blood stained wall remained. The man released Alex who stood up and stumbled over to the gruesome scene that once held his sister. Alex shook and trembled, he had never felt loss before. He fell to his knees and then on all fours letting, his very reality and insincts colliding into a maelstrom of anger. Alex slowly brought his head up, the shadow of his hood covering all but his now bright red eyes.

"Well Alex, it kills me to say it, but I was told to leave your scrawny ass alive. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to some very important peop…(gack)…"

"HELLEEEERRRR!" thundered Alex as he leaped and grabbed the man around the neck and pushed both him and himself through the stone railing, falling several stories.

Alex began to brutally beat Heller with all his might, his fists leaving imprints in his face with each blow. Alex then brought his feet up to meet with Heller's chest and, while charging his biomass to his legs, slammed all his force into one powerful bullet dive, launching Heller painfully downward towards the city streets. The impact of their landing shattered the windows of nearby stores and cars; leaving a planet sized crater to follow in the devastation. Alex, blind with rage, continued to pummel Heller; each of his blows becoming more and more gruesome, his tendrils swimming faster and faster around his arms. Alex then brought his right arm back for a fully charged critical pain devastator, his fist nearly flooded with swirling tendrils; with all his being he brought his fist down and was nearly thrown back by the massive hurricane of biomass and tendrils rocketing from his hand. The tendrils continued to rip and tear at Heller's flesh and even deepening the crater and causing the very foundations of nearby buildings to shake and crumble. When the devastator finally ended Alex's hand quivered as he had never released so much biomass into one attack. Alex stood inside the crater with no sign of Heller anywhere. He leapt out and turned to make sure that there was no surviving piece of Heller. He turned on his infected vision and instead of seeing the usual bright yellow aura that he would normally see from infected individuals, he saw splashes of a dark purple puddles glowing in the crater. Alex looked at it with squinted eyes and wondered what it could be and why Heller had come into contact with it. After a minute of staring at it Alex jerked his head and began to walk away, but he heard a loud sadistic laughter from the crater that was nothing of this world. Alex turned around to see a tsunami of thin and tall bluish tendrils quickly emerging from the crater and engulfing him in darkness.

Alex opened his eyes to nothing. He saw nothing, felt nothing, heard nothing. Even his anger and compulsion to kill had strangely disappeared from his very form. Alex started to wonder if this is what it was like to be consumed, but he quickly dismissed this because he knew that this was way to far fetched to be the result of consumption. Alex suddenly heard a noise that sounded like the shriek of the dammed. Like this sound was trying to burrow into his brain. Alex looked in every direction to find the source of this horrid sound. When he turned around he saw a sight that forever burned into his brain. He saw a gargantuan squid-like creature that seemed to made of both flesh and steel. It was surrounded by a reddish aura and had three giant tendrils floating near its base. The creature seemed to be peering down at Alex with great focus. Alex stood for a moment in silence and with curiosity he began to slowly approach the creature and reached his hand out to touch the middle tendril. As soon as Alex made contact with the hard surface of the creature he was lunged into the air and various images were written into his mind. He saw human-like creatures being slaughtered and butchered in a massive wave of blood and fire. He heard their cries, felt the flames, and he heard that loud damming noise again.

Alex collapsed on the floor and gripped his head. "I don't understand." Alex spoke.

**"YOU CAN IF YOU ACCEPT." **spoke a voice that sounded like someone was trying to speak through a microphone full of hay.

Alex looked up at the creature. "Did you …why…what do want?"

The creature wailed another loud wave of monologues. **"WE ARE THE ORDER THAT SHALL SMITE THE CHAOS. I AM THE VANGUARD OF THE ARRIVAL. I AM SOVERIEGN."**

Alex stood confused at these words, wondering what this thing was getting at so he questioned it further. "Whose we? Are there more of you?"

The creature spoke. **"WE ARE LEGION. FOR WE ARE MANY. OUR NUMBERS SHALL BLACKEN THE SKY." **

Alex shook his head. "NO! Stop talking like that. Why was Heller here? Why'd he kill Dana? Where the hell am I? And what the hell are you?"

The creature kept the same unearthly tone. **"ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED. DO YOU ACCEPT?" **

"ACCEPT WHAT?!" Alex shouted becoming more impatient.

**"OUR OFFER TO BECOME THE PHROPHET OF THE END." **

Alex stood contemplating the days events and all he could think about was Dana, how her end had come so brutally and unnaturally and now he's here talking to a giant metal squid.

**"WE OFFER POWER. WE OFFER SALVATION TO THE NEW FUTURE. NOW DO YOU ACCEPT?" **It spoke again this time sounding more agitated.

Alex looked down, the visions of those creatures being butchered flashing before his eyes once more. This was wrong. This was all wrong. Alex looked up and finally gave his answer.

The creature floated for awhile. **"WE'LL BE WATCHING ORGANIC." **It wailed.

The creature suddenly lifted its middle mandible which started to glow an even brighter red as if getting ready to fire. Alex leaped into the air, his arm morphing into his blade and as he and the creature came close to contact a bright light formed between them blinding Alex and then everything went black.

Alex pulled his head up and looked around at the busy Citadel Market which was thriving with mostly Turians today. He pulled his hood closer over his eyes and put his hands into his pockets then walked over to the metal railing. Alex peered off into the wide bright arms of the Citadel. "All these years and it feels like yesterday."

**(Yea I know it might not make sense right now, but it will all come together really fast and so will the action)**

**P.S: Come back often. I'm a noob at this site, but I'll try to get a new chapter up whenever I can.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Consume Thy Enemy

**(Just letting you know the default Shepard face was used in this.) **

**Chapter 2: Consume Thy Enemy**

"Jenkins take cover! Kaidan, cover our flank and disable their shields!" Ordered Commander Shepard as another wave of Geth Drones swarmed the air above them. They had only been on Eden Prime for twenty minutes and the team already had the fortune of running into hostile synthetics. The team was taken completely by surprise and never expected the Geth to be here. However they had a mission to complete and it was either them or the Geth.

Shepard emptied a another round into four more Drones before returning to cover behind the boulder he was stationed at. The Commander remained; waiting for his weapon to reheat, but because of his current situation, now was not the time to wait forever. He pulled out his pistol and fired at the remaining Drones, who were effectively dispatched thanks to Kaidan's biotic abilities and Jenkins firepower. Shepard lowered his weapon and scanned the area, when he saw no sign of any hostile threats he told his team to regroup.

"Hell yea! We sure showed them Commander!" pronounced Jenkins, who sounded very enthusiastic and was half laughing.

Shepard looked over at the Lieutenant, smiling and with his eyes hidden behind his visor. "We won this round, but keep your head up. If they sent a wave like that after us when we just got here, who knows what will be waiting for us at that beacon." Spoke the Commander with his calm and reassuring voice.

"Yes sir!" Replied Jenkins who walked over to the cliff overlooking the now burning Colony of Eden Prime. Shepard turned to Lieutenant Alenko, "Kaidan, report to Nihlus and see if he's come into contact with similar resistance."

Kaidan placed his hand on the side of his helmet and tried to see if he could find Nihlus's signal. "Nihlus?…Nihlus?…Do you copy?" Kaidan's eyes suddenly focused to the direction of his communicator, listening intently to whatever the frequency he was picking up. Kaidan's eyes then widened a bit and looked up at Shepard. "Uuuh…Commander? I think you'll want to hear this." Kaidan pressed a button on the side of his helmet and handed the Commander a small recording chip which he took and gently placed in a small slot under his communicator. The message was distorted, but Shepard was able to make out a few words.

"….Shepard….Geth…Bodies…..have to…beacon…watch out…claws….eating."

When the recording ended Shepard looked at Kaidan with a confused look. "Any idea what he was trying to tell us?" he asked.

"Beats me Commander, but given the current circumstances, none of it can be good. Especially with the Geth here." Answered Kaidan shrugging his shoulders.

"Geth?" said Jenkins who was coming over from the cliff. "You mean those aliens that were kicked off their home world?" he continued, rubbing the back of his helmet in a curious manor.

Kaidan looked over to the Lieutenant with a stern look, "No Jenkins, those are the Quarians. The Geth are synthetics, non-organic life forms with limited AI programming. They were created by the Quarians who only used them for cheap labor before the Geth turned on them and drove them into exile."

Jenkins, still rubbing the back of his helmet, looked almost embarrassed by the correction. "Oh…Yea…I knew that…uuh Commander what should we do now?" asked Jenkins as he and Kaidan both looked at Shepard for guidance.

"We continue with the mission, keep an eye out for survivors and make sure Eden Prime gets out of here in one piece." spoke the Commander with a determined tone in his voice. Both men nodded their heads and gave an affirmative salute. "Move out." ordered Shepard as he pointed his pistol over towards the top of a hill.

Shepard and his team made it over the hill and came to a small woodland area that was vast with fire and charred bodies, the sound of gunfire ringing in the distance. Jenkins walked to one of the piles of burnt bodies. He stared at the carnage in front of him. His fists clenched tightly in a force that would have made his hands bleed had he not been wearing his gloves.

"Why?…Just why? Eden Prime was noting but a small farming colony. They aren't even armed for something like this!" Jenkins looked down, the devastation of his home colony being too much for him to bear.

Shepard walked over and placed his hand on Jenkins shoulder."Jenkins, I know this must be hard for you. To see your home like this, but I need you focused on the task at hand. We can still save the rest of the colonists." Jenkins looked at Shepard from over his shoulder and then off into the red, smoke filled sky. He released his fists and nodded his head.

"Yes Commander. It's just that…seeing these people…but your right I need to be focused.

Shepard nodded his head in return. "Good to hear soldier. Let's move."

Jenkins walked ahead near the woodlands exit. Kaidan walked beside Shepard and looked at the Commander smiling.

"Good job Commander. Nice to see you going easy on the recruit." said Kaidan as he looked at Jenkins who was aiming down the sites of his rifle. Shepard laughed and returned a grin to Kaidan,

"This was his home Kaidan. Yelling at him and telling him to man up while watching all his people burn is inhuman. Its good to know he still misses this place and the people in it." Shepard looked up and saw Jenkins retrieving a dead soldiers dog tag. "And it's good to know he cares about his fellow soldiers."

The team made their way to a large opening path between a large hill. When they came closer to the entrance they heard the sound of assault rifles being fired from around the corner of the pathway. The sound was getting louder and closer with each shot. Shepard and Jenkins crouched with their assault rifles ready while Kaidan took cover behind them; his bright blue biotics flaring around his body. To their surprise the team saw a woman wearing heavy, white and pink armor; running for her life. She was being chased by two Drones and a pack of single Geth units. The woman dove behind cover near some excavating equipment and quickly dispatched the two drones. She hid for only a moment before trying to deal with the small legion of Geth units. Many fell, but not enough, she was knocked down by a shot to the chest which disabled her shields. She leaned against the equipment not daring to confront the swarm of Geth just inches away from her.

A single Geth unit approached the woman. She pulled out her pistol and aimed at the Geth's flashlight head. The Geth unit quickly grabbed the woman by the hand and twisted until the pistol fell from her grip. She was grabbed by the neck and lifted in the air being choked by the Geth unit; she kicked an jerked, but was useless to the Geth's superior strength. As the life seemed to be fading from her eyes the Geth unit suddenly fell to the ground with a smoking bullet hole coming from it's destroyed flashlight head. She collapsed to the ground gasping for air; clenching her throat she looked up and saw Jenkins reloading his sniper rifle for another shot and Shepard bolting down the path, firing his assault rifle effectively at the group of Geth who were backing away and nearly retreating. Shepard threw a grenade for good measure which paid off as scrap metal flew from one direction to the other. Shepard walked over to the woman and offered his hand to help her up

"Are you ok?" asked Shepard in a calm and collective voice.

The woman, who finally caught her breath, took his hand and was lifted up and supported by Shepard who brought her up the hill to the rest of the team. She leaned against a boulder and began to slowly slide down its surface. She sat down and looked up at Shepard who was looking down at her, still holding his assault rifle for any other Geth that might be on their way.

"Thank you. I thought I was a done for. My name is Ashley Williams of the 212. We were in charge of protecting the excavation team until the Geth hit us."

Shepard nodded his head and figured that she must be the only surviving member of her squad.

"Do you know anything about the beacon they dug up?"

Williams carefully picked herself up and looked at the Commander and then down the scrap filled pathway,

"They were doing some excavating to expand the transport depot, but instead they found Prothean ruins and the beacon. Then every scientist in the colony became obsessed with cracking its secrets. I don't know the details but I heard one the researches say that this could be one of the biggest discoveries of the century."

Shepard took a deep breath and now realized that the pressure in this mission just escalated quite a bit. He shook off his distress and looked up the woodland area then down the pathway with squinted eyes, "Can you take us to the dig site Williams?"he asked, his confidence not leaving his voice.

"Sure thing…it's time for payback." answered a now angry and determined Ashley Williams.

When they arrived at the dig site they saw the ruins and a large crater, but no beacon. "The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." shouted a distressed Williams.

"By who, our side or the Geth?" asked Kaidan who sounded suspicious about this whole thing.

Williams looked up above the site. " I don't know, but... Hay Commander there's a small settlement above this ravine! Maybe some of the researches are still hold up somewhere up there." she said, sounding hopeful.

Shepard looked up and noticed a few buildings over the dig site. "Alright we'll head up and…"

"Uuh Commander? I think you should see this" Shepard was interrupted by a worried Jenkins who was standing over near the large crater.

The team walked over and what they saw was completely bizarre. With raised brows and gaped mouths they saw Geth…dead Geth…destroyed in a very unusual manor. Kaidan jumped down into the crater and began to study the area further,

"These Geth weren't killed with firearms. They were torn apart…with something sharp…really sharp. I mean look at this one, its cut clean in half and that ones head is shoved in into that ones back" said Kaidan who sounded amazed.

Shepard also studied the area and wondered what could have done this. He hadn't seen Geth before, but he knew a feat like this was near impossible. Shepard looked up at the sky and then at Williams who returned a curious gaze,

"What is it Commander?"

Shepard looked at a Geth corpse that had its own arm shoved in its chest, "Captain Anderson was right, this mission just got a lot more complicated."

Suddenly Shepard received a transmission from his communicator…it was Nihlus.

"Shepard, there's been a change of plans. There's a small transport station near a settlement at the end of the excavation site. I'll meet you there" Shepard, relieved to hear from Nihlus, ordered his squad to move out and be ready for anything.

* * *

Nihlus lowered his hand from his ear, having just finished talking to Shepard. He turned around at the devastation of the once thriving settlement of Eden Prime. "Your here somewhere you emo fuck." said Nihlus, his mandibles twitching in distraught. He was then greeted by a familiar hand placed on his shoulder. Nihlus turned to the bright blue-eyed Saren Arterius. "About damn time you showed up. Can I drop this Turian bitches disguise now?" said Nihlus, his voice replaced with a deep dark menacing one.

"Sure, We're about done here and the beacon has been loaded onto the transport train. We've got everything under control." said Saren with his soothing yet malevolent voice.

Nihlus's body suddenly started to rush with red tendrils that seemed to have a bright blue modification chips swimming amongst them. The tendrils covered his body enveloping his shape completely. The tendrils then slowly receded back into his body and a bald, dark skinned man emerged. "Hell yea, it's good to back!" shouted a newly formed James Heller. He stretched out his arms and popped his large collar. "So what's next on the agenda?" said Heller with a narcissistic grin.

"We cleanse the area of our presence." replied Saren returning the same sinister smile.

Heller's smile quickly faded from a realization, "What about our deal? You got your beacon and you said that bitch would be here, but instead we got the fucking Alliance." he said impatiently.

Saren's mandibles flinched a bit trying to pick the right words to say without angering Heller any further. Finally Saren smiled and spoke, "Our arrangement is still in effect Heller. He's here. We found him. And now we wait for him to come to us, but I do ask you to be a little discrete. The abilities you possess will not go unnoticed by the Alliance."

Heller backed away slowly with an annoyed look on his face. "Not if we beat them to a bloody paste." He said with a sly grin. Saren chuckled at this.

"Indeed. Well, since this place is going out in flames I guess it doesn't matter." he finished with another loud wave of laughter.

Heller's tendrils suddenly surged around his body; he looked over at some nearby crates. "We've got a party pooper." Heller walked over behind the crates and returned holding a man by the neck, struggling and whimpering in his grasp. Heller tossed him to the ground at Saren's feet, the man quickly sat up groveling in fear.

"Look I don't want any trouble ok? I'm a smuggler… Look I have weapons…guns, grenades, armor. Take it…take all of it, but please just let me go!" said the man who tearfully looked at Saren then at Heller, praying they wouldn't bring him harm.

Heller chuckled and crouched down, "Look at him, already pleading and thinking that a bunch of useless Alliance equipment is worth his hide. And we haven't even decided what to do with you." Heller spat at the man who continued to violently cry, believing that he had ran into an inevitable end. Heller stood back up and stared at Saren as if he just cracked a joke. "Well Saren? What should we do with this little shit?" he said, clapping and rubbing his hands together as if getting ready for some nasty work.

Saren crossed his arms and drummed his finger on his elbow, thinking of how this man might be useful. He then grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and with a cold deceiving voice he revealed his plot, "Well, the Alliance is expecting Nihlus. So…we'll give them Nihlus."

* * *

Shepard and his team finally made it to the hill overlooking the transport depot. Jenkins, who was bent over with his hands on his knees, was breathing heavily and was wondering if this hellish mission would ever end.

"I know I said I wanted some real action, but those husks…damn…that's too much for me."

Kaidan walked over to give Jenkins some encouragement. Meanwhile Shepard pulled out his sniper rifle and began to scan the area. He saw Geth units patrolling the grassy areas, a couple of husks still on their spikes, and when he zoomed in a little more he saw the familiar shape of Nihlus leaning against some crates. He seemed to be in a tremendous amount of pain because he was flinching while holding his side. He also kept looking at his hand which might have been a sign that he'd been shot.

Shepard lowered his scope and turned to his team to give them the run down of the situation.

"Nihlus has been wounded and is trapped. We need to get to him before the Geth discover that he's not dead."

Kaidan stood up, after calming Jenkins down, and asked how Shepard wanted to approach this problem."

Ok. Jenkins, I want you up here to provide sniper fire from the high ground. Kaidan, you stay here too and watch the Lieutenants back."

Kaidan saluted, "Aye aye sir!"

The Commander continued, "Williams and I will go in guns blazing to provide a distraction. Are we clear?"

Everyone saluted and gave an affirmative, "Aye aye sir!"

The plan went off without a hitch. Shepard and Ashley either took out a Geth unit or disabled its shields for Jenkins to finish off with his sniper. Kaidan took care of any husks that tried to climb the hill with his biotics mixed with a bullet to their head. As fast as it started, the assault ended with barely a scratch on anyone. After a moment of praising and celebration, the team headed over to Nihlus who was now face down, choking in a puddle of his own blood.

The team quickly came to Nihlus's aid. Shepard pulled Nihlus back into a sitting position.

"Nihlus?! Nihlus?!…come on we're to help…Quick someone give him some medi-gel!"

"It's too late Commander he's lost too much blood." said Kaidan who was looking down at the now motionless Turian Spectre.

Shepard stood up and sadly looked down at his, recent, now deceased mentor. Shepard had only known Nihlus for a short while, but still considered him a fellow soldier nonetheless. The Commander turned around and tried to contact the Normandy so he could inform them of the tragic news.

As Commander Shepard had his back turned, he heard Jenkins shout and he felt himself pushed to the ground. Shepard looked up and what he saw was something out of a nightmare. He saw Nihlus standing up, his wound completely healed and his arm…his arm was nothing but a barrage of purplish tendrils that went from his shoulder up to a large metallic glaive that now had the dead impaled body of Lieutenant Jenkins dangling from it. Jenkins must have pushed Shepard out the way and taken the blow in the process. What Shepard saw next was unimaginable. More tendrils began to emerge from Nihlus's chest and started to engulf, disolve, and…consume the body of Jenkins. Kaidan and Ashley pulled out their pistols and started to fire at what they thought was Nihlus. They soon discovered that there shots had no effect on the creature except for the occasional stagger and growl; the creature had already taken three clips of ammunition. The creature swung it's glaive at Ashley, who barley dodged the weapon that seemed to move faster than anything she had seen before. The creature swung its other arm and punched her in the side and launched her towards the nearby railing. She hit the railing violently and collapsed on the ground. The creature then looked at Kaidan with a wide devilish smile. As it began to approach the stunned Lieutenant it's head suddenly exploded in a wave of tendrils. In a grotesque manor the tendrils reformed into what seemed to be a horrid mix of both Jenkins and Nihlus's face. It's eyes glowing an unnatural red. It slowly turned to a now shotgun wielding Commander Shepard; his weapon still producing smoke from the blast.

The creature turned to Shepard, ready for a fight. The beasts other arm began to shake violently and a long bone-like blade began to replace the monsters arm. It had a similar look as the glaive, but it looked as if it was new and instead of having a metallic look it was made more of flesh and bone. The creature looked at it's new weapon with amusement; it brought it's head back and gave a loud triumphant roar. Almost knowing victory was at hand. And Shepard…he couldn't lie. This probably was his final mission. The creature held up both of it's weapons and charged at Shepard, who was still waiting for his weapon to recharge. Shepard closed his eyes as he saw the glaive just seconds away from his neck. The horrid sound of flesh being cut filling his ears.

Shepard looked up expecting his head to be severed from his body, but instead he saw a dark red tribal symbol in front of him that was on the back of a black leather jacket. Shepard, confused at what he was seeing, looked up to see a hooded man standing in front of him. The man had his hand up and was seamlessly holding the glaive in place with the creature struggling to bring it down.

With a voice that could freeze time the man spoke, "I don't know what you are, but I know I'm gonna to kill you."

**(Yep guess who's here to save the day in his own way! I rhymed…yea. Any way I'm officially confirming that, Yes, Heller will be the villain of this series. I would also like to give a shout out to anyone who took the time to read this. You rock.)  
**

**P.S- I decided to give Jenkins his own moment in the story. I always felt sorry for him because he died so early in the game. **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting of Titans

**Chapter 3: Meeting of Titans**

**- Three Minutes Before Normandy's Arrival**** -**

**Geth Unit: **10311993

**Current Programs Running: **1,256

**Primary Function: **Leading Assault Troop 

**Current Objective:** Secure the Beacon and destroy any evidence of Geth activity; return to Sovereign.

**Probability of Success: **95%

The Geth Unit received his updated program and proceeded down hill towards the excavation site, leading it's squad of a few more Geth units, two drones, and a single Geth destroyer who was carrying some dragon's teeth on his back. When they arrived at the end of the site they saw the beacon, it's glowing aura still swimming around it's figure, showing no sign of any damage. The small Geth squad approached the beacon and stared at it with childish curiosity, almost hypnotized by the metallic marvel that stood before them. A Geth unit stepped closer to it and lifted his mechanical hand to the beacons lower base, but paused immediately when his sensors picked up movement behind some rocks that were scattered around the path that lead to a small forested area. The Geth unit pulled out his rifle and cautiously walked to the side of the rock, ready for any threat that may ambush him, while his squad armed themselves and watched their leader deal with the potential threat. The unit slowly peeked around the corner and as soon as he saw a shadow he quickly shifted to surprise whatever he was about to see. It was an organic male who was leaning against the rock and holding both of his knees, trembling in fear at the sight of the bright, yet cold, blue light shining down on him from the Geth's gaze. The man's breathing hastened as he heard the loud deep growls being produced by the monstrous VI before him.

The Geth unit looked over and gave an affirmative nod to the Geth Destroyer who reached over his shoulder and pulled out a Dragon's tooth and gently placed it on the on the ground. The machine activated and a small but sharp spike came out; the very sight of this abominable creation caused the man to go hysterical as he had seen what these things had done to his friends. The Geth Unit looked at the man with the same childish look it gave to the beacon, almost wondering why the man would be afraid. The Unit reached its hand out to the man which was futile because the man kicked it away as he was still shaking and staring intently at the Dragon's tooth. The Geth Unit looked at it's hand, then at the man. It's gaze fell under it's hood-like head.

"No…I…I'm sorry…jus…just don't put me on that thing…please!" said the man with regret and sorrow in his voice because he now knew kicking a live Geth is never a good idea.

He felt his neck tighten as the Geth's hand wrapped around his throat and his entire body lifted in mid-air. The man struggled, but soon found out his strength was no match for the Geth's. The man looked over at the rest of the Geth and saw them beginning to crowd around the Dragon's tooth. His eyes began to fill with tears, his body giving out and losing any hope of saving.

"SOMEONE…PLEASE…HELP!"

…...

Alex felt his ear twitch and looked over towards one of Eden Prime's main settlements, he saw that it too was under attack by the Geth. He looked at the Geth that was squirming in his grasp and then at the bits and pieces of other Geth units scattered around him.

"Not much of a threat without your friends are you? Lets see if you can shed some light on this situation." Alex said, laughing.

He knew he couldn't take a Geth's memories naturally, but he had consumed enough Quarians and tech specialist to know how to hack a Geth's memory core for small catches data. Alex walked over to a Geth's severed arm and tested it to see if it's Omni-tool was still working. Surprisingly, despite the damage, it worked perfectly which was not a good sign for the Geth that was still trying to break Alex's deathly grip. Alex stared at the Geth Unit from under his hood with a sinister smile; his grip tightening around the Geth's wiry neck and a loud sound of choking growls filled the air around them.

Alex tossed the severed head of the Geth unit aside and quickly bent down to see if he could get to the memory banks from the Geth's chest before they shut down, but he didn't really have any doubt of his abilities. He turned on the Omni-tool and started the decrypt the raw data from the corpse. What Alex found was interesting; the Geth unit still had the thousands of programs from the other Geth, but it had something else…something like a virus, which Alex laughed at. Alex kept searching for anything else that might give reason why the Geth were here in the first place. After minutes of decryption he found an audio recording of what the Geth had heard and Alex knew this is all he needed. Alex leaned in close to hear the recording.

" Eden Prime has one, we need to liberate it and see if it has any clues to finding the Conduit." said a voice of a Turian that Alex did not recognize, but as he listened things started to become mush more clearer.

" Yes, but how shall we get it? The Geth are capable, but the Alliance is sure to be around somewhere." answered a female voice that Alex , again, did not recognize, but then he heard a third person that caused his eyes to widen and his tendrils flare.

"You leave that to me. The Alliance ain't shit and from what you told me I might find what I'm looking for too. Ha ha." said a deep dark voice that Alex recognized right off the bat, but was far too shocked to accept it.

"Heller?" Alex said, his voice filled with confusion and anger

Alex looked off toward the settlement he was near, his eyes red and wide with malice. He saw Eden Prime up in smoke. Although, he wasn't the type to interfere with anything that happened to colonies, if Heller was behind it, something big was going on and whatever he was after could not be good especially if he's got the Geth on his side. He clenched his fists and began to shake in anger, his fury shaking the very ground he stood on. His body being enveloped by instinct and hatred…and memories. He paused and realized that this time he didn't have of a choice.

Alex began to walk toward the settlement, his walk broke into a jog, then a sprint and in an instant Alex was running as fast as a bullet train, the grass blowing violently in the wind as he passed. Alex shoved his knee upwards and he was now hundreds of feet in the air; he was already over the settlement. He began to glide and he started to scan the area. He saw people impaled on Dragon's teeth (which he looked at with familiarity), more Geth, and some farmers running for their lives. As he began to descend he saw a large dig site directly below him with several Geth crowding around an impaled man on a spike. Alex decided this was a good place to plan out his next move. He brought his legs up and started to charge his biomass into a successful bullet dive to clear out any hostiles. Although, his landing did leave a mark, which was in the form of a giant crater. The Geth troops were flown back and smashed against the rocks or were tossed far off from the dig site. Alex stood up and looked around apparently his attack didn't fully work as many Geth Units had shown up and began to surround the crater aiming their sights at Alex. Alex's arms began to morph and swirl with tendrils, his fingers growing out into large metallic claws. The Geth Units backed way at the site of this and looked at each other in a shocking manor. Alex spread out his arms and looked at them all with bright red glowing eyes and yelled with a monstrous voice.

"COME ON…I'M HERE…COME AND GET ME!"

All the Geth Units opened fire and tried to bring down the strange organic, the crater filling with smoke and dust. They all waited for the smoke to clear, a deep silence fell under them. They circled the crater, looking for any sign that the organic was dead. Their sensors couldn't pick up anything dead or alive. This was something completely different that they were dealing with. Suddenly each and every Geth was either grabbed or impaled by large tendrils that emerged from the crater. Those that were grabbed were pulled into the crater and met their end at the claws of Alex Mercer.

Alex crawled out of the crater, his anger dieing down, and looked around the dig sight; whatever might have been here was gone, which was probably not a good sign. He saw a pathway that lead up towards a decimated camp and another that lead to a small forested area. Alex figured that the camp would have more information that would be beneficial. As he began up the pathway he heard the sound of gunfire and a loud bang coming from the other path. Alex leaped up on top of a small hill that overlooked the area. He saw three men and a woman sitting near the small woodland. They bore Alliance armor and colors. The one with the bright red stripes seemed to be the one in charge due to the fact that the other two were following his orders to the letter. Alex listened carefully to their conversation in hopes that they might know something.

"Do you know anything about the Prothean beacon they dug up?" said the leader as he questioned the woman who looked like she was nearly choked to death. The woman went on about how they were protecting the excavation and the attack, but hearing about the beacon is what interested Alex the most. He had heard about the Protheans before, but he had never seen any of their technology. Alex suddenly realized that if Heller was after working Prothean tech, stuff might be about to hit the fan.

Alex changed his plan and decided that following the soldiers was a better idea than scourging around a dead camp. Alex, at first, was only tailing them for information, but now it was something of entertainment. Even Alex had to admit, these humans knew how to fight. Watching them take down those Geth and husks actually amused him, especially when they made it to that large hill over looking the trans-station. Not really his style, but seeing them take all of those creatures down so efficiently was impressive.

It wasn't until they made it to a dead Turian that Alex sensed something was wrong. The Turian showed familiar signs of something Alex hadn't sensed in a long time. Alex turned on his infected vision and saw the Turian glow a bright purple; a similar color Heller had all those years ago, although something was weird…this thing wasn't Heller. Alex didn't know what it was that held him back from killing this abomination, but he felt himself almost compelled to sit and watch.

The soldiers crowded around the infected Turian to confirm if he was actually dead. Alex guessed they knew him since they seemed to be mourning in loss. The leader turned his back only for a second, then was pushed aside as the creature's arm morphed into a glaive and impaled the soldier that saved the leader's life. Alex then saw the monster consume the soldier and begin to attack the other soldiers, knocking out the woman and terrifying the other soldier who was frozen solid in fear; the beast was just about to kill the man until Alex noticed the leader pulled out his shotgun and fired. The creature then did something that even shocked Alex himself. It had grown an entire blade from its other arm. The creature launched itself at the soldier.

"How did he learn that so fast? Can these things evolve this fast now?" Alex continued to stare in awe, not even taking the time to blink.

The creature then marked the leader for death as it echoed a roar that blew the grass Alex's feet. This wasn't on Alex's agenda for the day, but he knew he couldn't just leave this thing alive to slaughter the colony. He could only imagine the chaos it would cause if it got off world.

"Saving somebody? Saving Alliance meat-bags? Uggh, this is defiantly not my day." said Alex as he air dashed from place and in seconds he was in front of the creature.

It was almost in slow-motion as he lifted his arm up to block the glaive from making contact with the leaders neck. Alex felt the glaive land on his arm, the force was strong , but it didn't even leave a mark on Alex's solid forearm.

"I don't know what you are, but I know I'm gonna kill you." Although, Alex had already come to a quick conclusion; he smiled as he now realized this thing was nothing more than a puppy given too many treats.

…...

Shepard's life flashed before his very eyes the very moment he looked away from the atrocity coming at him. His life aboard the military ships with his parents, the days he spent in the Alliance, all the way down to this moment, but Shepard felt his mind shot back into reality the second he didn't feel his head roll off his shoulders.

He shook his head and studied the man in front of him, who was still effortlessly holding the creature's struggling arm. Shepard could see this man was already unnatural, he stood as still as a brick wall and Shepard felt his spine tingle and his hair stand up on end. The man was giving off an unearthly sensation that sank Shepard into an almost depressive state.

"Uhh, civilian. You…are…I mean…this is official Alliance business. Could you please step…aside" said Shepard, his mind stumbling for any kind of statement that would be appropriate for this very dangerous and bizarre moment.

The man turned his head, his features still hidden by that gray hood. Shepard heart sank as he heard the man's voice. It was cold, angry, and seemed to almost scare even the creature; if that was even possible.

"I suggest YOU step aside because this is MY business and if you value your life and the lives of the these others I implore you to get them and yourself out of here. You know this thing is clearly out of your league." said Alex, who became a bit more impressed that this soldier still wanted to fight and did this man actually sound like he cared for Alex's safety? Alex let out a short hysterical giggle that made Shepard widen his eyes for he thought this man must be insane.

"Did you hear me?! Cause I'm sure you did, but let me clarify it a little bit. This thing here, this beast that just ate your friend and grew an eight foot long sword, OUT OF IT'S ARM FOR A REMINDER, it's going to peel your face off and wear it and that is not a joke. Now I won't ask again, get your friends and get out of here. Said Alex, in a childish voice; acting like this was nothing but a walk in the park.

Shepard's mind raced with confusion. He had just been attacked by a freak of nature and then saved by some guy in a hoodie. As far as Shepard knew, he was still in charge of this mission and taking orders by some random guy in…dress shoes? Shepard swallowed the fear in the back of his throat and summed up the courage to speak to the man again.

"I'm sorry civilian, but I can't just leave with this…thing running around. Now let us handle this. Please another life doesn't need to end today.

Alex looked down and took the Commander's words to mind. He smiled, never in all his life had he heard these words spoken in such truth, honesty, and pride. Alex turned his head back towards the Commander and decided the best course of action. He shot his shoulders back sent the Commander backwards over some crates giving Alex enough time to deal with the now angered creature who brought it's blade up in an etempt to slash Alex in half. The blade was fast, but Alex was faster; he leaned to the side and swung his elbow into the blade as it hit the ground, shattering it to pieces. He brought his fist back and slammed into the creatures chest, letting tendrils swim out from his arm to peirce the monster's skin and swarm across his body. The tendrils spread over the creature's form, it's flesh being dissolved and it's being melding with Mercer's. Alex fell to his knees and held his head as the memories of the not just the Turian known as Nihlus, but the dock worker known as Powell and the Alliance soldier Jenkins.

"_So Heller has gotten stronger. Not only can infect individuals, but now he can pass on information and the lives of the people he consumed to other infected. Oh, God" _Alex shook his head at the thought that Heller might be gainig power from something and is seeking more from wherever this beacon might lead. The Conduit.

Alex slowly released his grip from his head and looked up to a still traumatized Kaidan Alenko, who Alex recognized from Jenkins memories. Kaidan's body shook in fear, his breathing becoming rapid. Alex put a single finger on his lips to signal Kaidan that what just transpired never happened. Kaidan's eyes rolled back and he fell backwards and passed out. Alex cocked his head in a confused manor, he had never seen someone faint from consumtion before. He was just about to get up, but he heard the soud of a pistol being loaded; he looked over his shoulder and saw that it was the Commander holding a gun to his head with a scorned look on his face.

"You wanna tell me what that was for?" said Shepard, who was now sounded a little bit too brave with his words.

Alex was again impressed by this humans determination. He hadn't used all his force, but Alex had to be honest with himself; he tried to kill this guy for being in his way. Then again this was Commander Shepard, the war hero of the Skillion Blitz.

"I'm not gonna lie; I tried to kill you. I asked you to leave, but you wanted to play hero and try to do the noble thing. So Now your holding a gun to the head of the man who just saved you and your friends lives. By the way your welcome." Alex said in a calm, annoyed voice.

"Save our lives?! You shoved me over some crates and just ate that monster. You even admitted to trying to kill me. How do I know your no different than that thing." said an angered Shepard who did not like this guy's atitude.

"Look Shepard, Your just going to have to take my word for it. Yea I tried to kill you and yea I kinda just ate that freak, but we can help each other out. You see, your looking for a beacon and I'm looking for the guy who is after it. It's a win win. All I ask is for a little trust and maybe I'll give the run down on the situation. Plus I know where the beacon is." said Alex in a very sauve and soothing tone.

Shepard thought hard about what this man had just said. How did he know about the beacon? Was he a colonist? How did he know Shepard's name? What was this guy? Shepard had all these questions, but what he didn't have was time and Eden Prime didn't have much left. Shepard slowly lowered his gun. His suspicion still not fading.

"Ok, I'm going to forget about what just happened, but do you mind answering a few questions? Asked Shepard who only wanted the quick version of the story.

Alex rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets becoming increasingly frustrated. Just when he thought things were becoming simple.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Shepard searched his mind for any question that might bring the best and quickest answer. He looked over to a passed Kaidan and then over to Ashley who had picked herself up and was shaking her head at the offer. Shepard finally found one that might be the best.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Alex raised a brow at this and let the corner of his mouth spread into a half grin.

"Already going for a big question are we? Haha. My name is Alex Mercer. That's as much as you need to know for the moment. Anything else?"

"Why are you after the person who attacked this colony?"

"That's a personal matter Shepard, I suggest you put your concern to something more practical. Something like…getting that beacon. That sounds like a good idea."

"How do you know my name? Have we met?"

"Haha. Your Commander Shepard the Great War Hero. Trust me, it's hard NOT to recognize you."

Shepard shook his head in agitation and walked over to Kaidan and snapped him out of his short coma and then over to Ashley who almost seemed to be reluctant for the help. She looked at Shepard with an expression that just seemed to be asking why. Shepard used the rest of his Omni-gel to fix up any problems that his team might have. He even walked over to Alex, who immediately wiggled one finger at him to show he didn't want to be touched. Once everyone felt better they all gave a harrowing look at Alex. Shepard figured they must have felt the same unnatural fear that Shepard had felt not even a minute ago. Whatever this man was, he was far from being a human or even an alien. Alex stood calm and motionless, he didn't want to follow these people, but if it ment getting information on the beacon and finding Heller then sticking around with a couple of ground grunts shouldn't be too hard; although if it was Alex could always have a blast shifting through the memories of the mighty Commander Shepard.

Everyone lined up ready Shepard's orders, but Kaidan and Ashley stood a foot away from Alex; too scared to get in his breathing space. Alex was already enjoying the fear he was putting on everybody. He could hear their hearts racing and the blood standing still in their very veins. He could almost admit he loved it; however, his fun was ruined when he saw Shepard's bright blue eyes looking into his.

"Can I help you?" asked Alex

"You said you knew where the beacon was. Can you take us there?" asked Shepard, who had run out of any options of finding the beacon on his own.

"Yea, sure. Let's get going." said Alex as shrugged his shoulders.

Shepard released a deep breath in relief. The guy already said he'd help, but Shepard felt some kind of doubt at the pit of his stomach. His confindence slowly rose up and he turned around to give a short order.

"Ok, Alex you lead the way and we'll…what the…" Shepard and his squad stare with their mouths gaped open as he saw a shadow quickly pass over his head. It was Alex, he had jumped above all of them and on top of the trans-station's cargo building. They all could not believe the events that were happening today. Alex looked over the horizon then back down at the team.

"Hay! The trans-station is still working! Just follow the path and it'll take you straight there." Shouted Alex who was looking down from the building as if he hadn't just jumped a hundred feet into the air.

Shepard was mezmorized by Alex's inhuman feet he just accomplished. What else could this guy do? What else does he know? All these and many more questions flew through Shepard's mind, but he was cut off by a couple of rounds hitting his sheilds. Shepard turned to see a small group of Geth coming from around the corner and trying to over power his team.

"HOLD THE LINE!" shouted Shepard as he emptied his pistol's charge into one of the still incoming Geth Unit.

The team armed themselves and dispatched the threat. Shepard looked up at Alex who was now sitting in a relaxed position on the edge of the building. He noticed Alex had a defiant grin on his face.

"Did you know they were coming?" asked Shepard. His suspicion for Alex increasing.

"Me? Shepard you insult me. I would never put the best soldier the Alliance has to offer in any kind of danger. Haha." replied Alex in a sarcastic voice, "Now if your done playing with these toys how about we get going?" he continued.

Shepard peered at Alex. This guy was trouble and if he endangered the team again, Shepard would be forced to confront him, but that was the thing. Shepard had this feeling that Alex was holding something back, like a bomb set for detonation, but Shepard shook his head in doubt, surely nobody can be that powerful. Can they?

"Just…just keep a better eye on things." said Shepard, who was disappointed by his own choice of words.

Alex got back on his feet and pointed back towards the trans-station.

"Well then, let's get moving shall we?" Alex disappeared from view and Shepard and his team made their way down to the tran.

Along the way Shepard had a thought, what does it mean when Alex is after somebody? He had already shown signs of superhuman abilities; so does that mean this opposed victim is no different? Is he/she a corrupt official? A long time enemy? An old friend? These thoughts rushed through Shepards mind and his doubt for Alex's trust decreased. How can a man with that kind of power be trusted?

When the team came to the trans they looked over towards the building to see if Alex had found a way to them or hopefully…got lost. They saw his figure standing in the distance. He seemed to not be going anywhere. But then the little dot that was Alex was now high up in the air and it wasn't long until it was over the team's heads. The dot grew larger and larger until it was now forming into Alex's hooded shape. To everyones surprise when he landed it didn't make a sound. The force that must have been coming down with him had to be incredible. He was crouched and began to rise up, his face hidden by his hood once again.

"Me and gravity have a very defiant relationship. Haha." Alex walked to the controls and turned on the trans to take the team to the last drop point. Everyone took a small step back from Alex. The squad had a feeling this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"Set the charges. We have the beacon. Leave no evidence that we were here." said Saren to the snow white Geth Trooper. Saren walked over to the beacon and marveled at it's magnificence. He reached out and he was suddenly lifted into the air and was given the message sent by the Protheans. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. Saren placed his hands on his head, his mind still absorbing the information. He began to breath deeply and rapidly, then he started to chuckle, which then broke into a loud wave of maddening laughter. His mind flashing the message once again, but he suddenly stopped and looked up towards the sky which began to swirl with reddish clouds. He could hear the voice of his master once again and he listened carefully.

"**SAREN, WE DO NOT THE PATIENCE FOR YOU TO CELEBRATE YOUR SHORT LIVED VICTORY." said Sovereign his hulking voice that echoed in Saren's mind.**

"Short lived? We have what we came for and now Eden Prime will be nothing but ash once the charges are set." said Saren, sounding confident and almost worried at the same time.

"**SILENCE! YOU UNDERESTIMATE OUR ENEMY. YOU HAVE THE PURE ORGANIC WITH YOU, AS THEY HAVE ANOTHER AND HE GROWS STRONGER WITH HIS APPROACH. BE PREPARED SAREN." **

Sovereign's voice died down and Saren looked over his shoulder to see Heller standing behind him, his arms crossed and his normal demon-like expression still coating his face . Saren looked at him blankly, his mandibles moving in a nervous manor. A smile spread across Heller's face.

"So he's on his way isn't he?" asked Heller his smile not leaving his face.

Saren took a small step back; how did Heller overhear the conversation. Surley his powers didn't extend even beyond the powers of the mind. Heller was surely under some kind of indoctrination, but beyond that he could not have heard the Reaper speak. Heller's power must be greater than Saren thought. In any case Saren knew they did not have time to settle this personal vendetta, but he remembered the deal he made to Heller not too long ago. Saren's mind began to have a small panic as it searched for any logical excuse to not stay and fight this other pure organic.

"What do you mean Heller?" replied Saren, his stomach knotting at the fact of this weak excuse.

"Sovereign? He's on the way right? I don't feel like regenerating on this shit-whole when the bombs go off." said Heller, sounding confused about Saren's sudden question.

Saren's body released tension, Heller had not heard Sovereign and had no idea of the others arrival.

"Yes Heller, Sovereign is on the way. We couldn't do this mission without you." Saren turned around and saw that, out of the swirling clouds, the massive tendrils of Sovereign had broken through the sky and were now descending upon the colony.

"He truly is marvelous isn't he?" said Saren who stared dreamingly at the chaotic sky. Heller walked over to Saren's side and he too seemed enthralled by the Reaper's incredible power.

"Yea, Sovereign don't fuck around; he gets shit done and I can't wait for the real party to begin." Heller's tendrils suddenly flared around his body, he looked over his shoulder and he could already tell who was on the way.

"Well Saren, looks like our deal is just about done." Heller said, with a satisfied smile; however, Saren was not smiling. He looked at Heller who began to walk away towards the trans-station's transporter.

"Uhh, our deal?" asked Saren who was shocked at the fact that the other was close enough for Heller to sense.

Heller looked over his shoulder, his lower expression hidden by his collar, but his eyes showing his inner rage flaring in him. He looked at Saren with complete focus and impatience.

"Yes, OUR deal. Mercer's near and I'm going to find that pretty-boy and smash his fuckin face." Before Saren could get another word in Heller was already high in the air and dashing in the direction of the transporter. Saren shook his head and looked at the flaming ground that was now consumed by lava and magma. Sovereign had arrived.

* * *

The transporter came to a stop and Shepard's team stepped off to study the area. This place seemed almost clean from the attack, the metal floors were still smooth steel and still reflective. The walls weren't smeared with blood and ash. If any place existed that still retained the small beauty of Eden Prime, this was it. Shepard looked down and let out a deep breath; he turned around to look at his team.

"Ok, we have to get to the beacon. Alex do you… wait." Shepard turned his head and looked towards the staircase near them, "Do you here that beeping?"

"Haha I heard it a mile away." chuckled Alex who walked behind the staircase.

The team could here him grunt as he picked up something heavy…very heavy. He came back with a large cylindrical metal object. Shepard and Ashley looked at it with confusion, but Kaidan turned wide eyed and took a step back and pointed at the object in fear.

"That's a demolition charge! The Geth must have planted it!" he said, surprised at the Geth's determination to get this beacon.

Alex ran his fingers across the bomb's surface and down towards the wires that flooded the base. He rummaged through until the team heard a spark shoot out and then he pulled out rectangular looking piece of metal which caused the bomb to stop it's beeping and it's light fade away.

"You mean charges Kaidan. There are more than one around here. Haha the Geth are trying to make sure that there is no trace of their meddling or should I say metal-ling." said Alex as he tossed the bomb to the side which made a loud crash and made the team wonder even further how this guy is able to do these things such as able to know there were bombs here before they even arrived and also did he just pick up that thing and disable it with his bare hands?

Shepard shook his head and turned to his team to fill them in on their next move.

"Ok team, we need to disable these bombs before we and the colony end up as rubble. Alex do you know where the other bombs might be?

"Yea, but I can here Geth and husks swarming the area across the bridge. They're heading here for a final front." he said as clear as the sky and the team only seemed more confused.

"You can…hear all that? But how?" asked Kaidan who was rubbing the back of his helmet.

"I can do a lot of things, but right now I think you three should focus on the bombs at the moment. Not my personal file." answered Alex, who despised such a question. Why would a person worry about his abilities if there were bombs about to go off?

"Enough, Alex is right. If he doesn't want to share his personal life then that's fine, but we have a mission to complete and if anyone hasn't noticed, WE HAVE BOMBS." shouted Shepard, who had become irritated with his teams interest with Mercer and not the mission; when it came to innocent people dieing the last thing they should be worried about is a guy in a leather jacket.

Everyone, even Alex, looked at the Commander. They all knew they couldn't really trust Alex and Alex couldn't fully trust them, but Shepard was the one who spoke out and defended both parties. Alex noticed this and raised a brow.

"Now Alex, you said us three. Do you plan on going somewhere?" asked Shepard, his voice returning to its normal volume.

Alex smiled and turned his head towards the sky. His eyes focusing hard on something that the squad could not.

"No, I plan on sticking around, but I was basically saying that you should get on the bombs while I handle the other threat." laughed Alex as he cocked his head to refocus on what he was trying to see.

Shepard walked beside Alex to see what he was trying to look at.

"What other threat? Do you mean the guy after the beacon?" asked Shepard who had a hard time trying to find what Alex was looking at.

"Haha. No. No. That's Saren. I'm after this guy." said Alex as he held his hand up in a blocking fashion.

"Wait. Who is Saren?"

Suddenly Shepard was thrown into the air and landed sliding across the metal floor, it felt like a wave made of concrete had just pushed him through twelve Krogan. When he looked up he saw Alex blocking another long blade, but this one was metallic with only a few tendrils reaching into it. The blade was the arm of a bald dark skinned man. He had a leather jacket that had a big collar cover the lower half of his face, but his eyes told it all. This guy was mad, not the angry kind of mad. The mad that led to men to the edge. Alex on the other hand looked at the man from the corner of his hood and seemed completely unfaised by the attack; although the team wasn't surprised. What did surprise them was the fact that their was not only one super powered nut-job…but two.

Alex slowly brought his face up to the man's.

"Long time no see Heller."


	4. Chapter 4: The Fallen Angel Awakes

**Chapter 4****: The Fallen Angel Awakes**

Shepard walked back slowly from the new guest who had arrived. He had just seen do much of this and yet it never seemed to end. How many more of these guys, or things, are out there?

"Uhh Alex, is this another problem to be left with you?" asked Shepard; looking around in suspicion for any other creature that might want to surprise them next.

Alex looked at Shepard from the corner of his eye, not wanting to give Heller the slightest bit of distraction.

"You know the entire time you've been standing around trying to get to know me? Yea, you could have all those bombs deactivated and we all can go home." Alex turned his gaze back to Heller, "well not all of us. NOW GO GET THOSE DAMN BOMBS!"

"Hay wait. Who is Saren?" asked Shepard, who wanted to know this crucial piece of information.

"GO!" yelled Alex his tendrils flaring up and terrifying the team.

With that Shepard, Ashley, and Kaidan were already up the stairs to get to the next demolition charge. They sprinted across the bridge and found one behind a column, which Kaidan deactivated without any hesitation. The team then turned and walked down through a cat-walk that lead to the landing zone. To their left they saw another bomb; again Kaidan quickly used his tech skills to deactivate it.

"Ok Commander my scanners say there is at least one more…wait." Kaidan squinted his eyes and tried to reconfigure his Omni-tool, "Uhh Sir my scanners aren't picking up anything. They're completely jammed."

"The Geth are probably trying to hide as a final escape goat. We should be careful; they might try to…GET DOWN." Shepard grabbed Kaidan by the collar and threw him behind a column and himself behind a nearby crate and then was joined by Ashley. A wave of bright red lasers filled the small pathway as Geth snipers and shock troopers began their final assault to defend the beacon. The team was pinned down by the superior Geth force. Shepard slowly looked around the corner only to be welcomed by a shot that flew by his head.

"Commander how are we going to get out of this?" shouted Kaidan who had barely enough cover to breath.

Shepard thought about his next move, but every idea would lead to one or everyone being shot down in a wave of fire and he was not about to let anyone else die on his watch. He then thought of one idea, it was a bit of a last resort move, but it was all he could think of. Shepard waved at Kaidan to get his attention and then looked at Ashley too. Shepard searched around his belt and finally, when the team started to wonder what he was doing, he pulled out two grenades and shook his head at both of them to see if they were getting the same idea. Kaidan and Ashley pulled out grenades too and all three squad members tossed, threw, and rolled all their grenades at the attackers. A huge wave of random and spontaneous explosions followed in the aftermath.

* * *

Alex looked up towards the landing zone and saw a cloud of smoke protruding from the entrance.

"Hmph looks like Shepard has more guts than I thought. Unlike you Heller. You know I'm surprised about this; I mean I knew you were a complete lunatic, but really? Human genocide and total annihilation? I mean…haha…MY SISTER WASN'T ENOUGH?!" Alex began to shake; he could remember every moment from that day. Dana bleeding, her screams, the tendrils, and…her pain. Alex was letting all compulsion break loose. Heller on the other hand didn't care a bit. He killed her and enjoyed watching Alex hopelessly trying to save his sister. He began to shake too from his desire to destroy Alex completely. Heller let a wide smile spread across his face.

"DON'T SMILE AT ME YOU SICK FUCK!" thundered Alex as he used his tendrils to meld his still blocking arm to Heller's blade and swung him around, slamming Heller into the metal wall which left a large dent in its foundations. When Alex was about to swing him around again, Heller twisted his blade and managed to free himself from Alex's grip. Heller back flipped away from Mercer and landed in his bladed combat stance. Alex regenerated his arm and looked at Heller with an angry unimpressed expression

"Come on Heller let's finish this and let's finish it the way it should have been. No powers only skill." Mercer said as his tendrils reformed back into his hand which he cracked by flexing his fist.

Heller stood for a moment, his blade pulsing with a bright red aura, but then Alex noticed that blue wave cross through it. That same wave that he saw so long ago. Heller knew that Alex had seen it and gave a prideful smile back at him.

"Like my new toys dip-shit?" Heller said with his usual deep sarcastic voice.

"Good to know you can talk. Now enough of your formalities! You die today!" said Alex who started to walk towards Heller whether he would put away his weapon or not.

"You ready asshole?" asked Heller who also started to walk towards Mercer while his blade slowly morphed back into his regular arm.

"I was made for this." said Alex who was the first one to deliver the first blow to Heller's stomach.

When Heller double backed Alex elbowed him in the spine then continued his attack by holding the back of Heller's head and trying to knee him in the face, but Heller grabbed Mercer's leg and lifted him over his head and slammed him on the ground. Heller let go of his leg and then stomped on Mercer's back. Heller front flipped and tried to do a mid-air curb stomp, but Alex got into a push up position and launched a barrel roll kick to Heller's side which launched Heller over the railing above them and onto the platform. Heller landed hard on the platform and laid motionless on the metal surface; he could not believe he still was no match for Mercer. All the power he received and Mercer still beat him, all those years ago Heller used all his strength to fight Mercer and still he was obliterated by a single punch. Heller couldn't take it, he needed more power and he knew just where to go in order to get it. Heller got back on his feet to face whatever Mercer had next for him, but nothing happened. Heller walked over to the railing and Mercer had completely disappeared. Figuring it was a trap, he took a step back and was thinking that leaping out of there was the best option. He charged his stance and released; he was already hundreds of feet in the air. When he felt that he was in the clear that is when his luck turned sour. Heller felt a strong heavy force slam into his back and send him crashing down to the same spot he had jumped from. His undesired landing caused the metal floor to bend into a large crater, the whole trans. station seemed to be swaying from the impact of the landing.

Heller painfully turned his head to look over his shoulder and who would have guessed it was Alex Mercer. Heller clawed at the ground under him hopelessly trying to get away, but Mercer clearly had the upper hand.

"You know what Heller? This looks vaguely familiar. Yes, I believe I was in a similar mishap a very long time ago. The day my sister died if I'm correct." said Mercer in a slow malevolent voice.

"GET OFF ME YOU PIECE OF SHI…mmmpphh." Heller's mouth was being crushed under Mercer's foot.

"James Heller, the man I chose the get rid of the virus and help me save New York and THIS IS WHAT YOU BECOME?! I gave you everything and still you turned into the very thing I wanted to destroy, but now I believe you have become something worse. I can't let you get away this time." Alex said with an angry and disappointed tone.

Alex placed his arm around Heller's neck and the other on top of his head.

"What the….(gack)…what the fuck are doing?" choked Heller who felt his neck being squeezed and pulled

"What's it look like? I'm trying to rip off your head." replied Alex in a nonchalant voice.

"Ok you might feel a slight tug. Who am I kidding? It's going to hurt a lot Heller." Alex said with a laugh.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Thr….what the?" Alex felt something suspend him air and toss him aside like a rag doll. When he flipped in mid-air to see who or what it could have been he saw a grey Turian flying on a hovering platform.

"Saren I assume? Haha, this day gets better and better." said Alex who was becoming irritated with the constant new arrivals happening today.

Saren stared at Alex with the brightest blue eyes Alex had ever seen. Alex had seen Turians before, consumed a few hundred, but none matched the appearance of this one. Saren was…unnatural, twisted, and broken.

"So are going to say something important before I take those pretty eyes of yours?" said an increasingly impatient Alex.

Saren looked down at a beaten Heller and shook his head disapprovingly, he turned to Alex and pointed his index finger at Alex.

"Shut up." said Saren as a large blue ball shot out from his finger at lightning speed. Alex didn't react fast enough and was hit directly by it. The shot launched him several feet away and hit the ground hard. He tried to get up, but his vision became blurry. He saw Saren land and walk towards Heller, but then everything went dark and Alex blacked out.

* * *

Shepard had his pistol ready, he walked slowly down the metal bridge; he could see the beacon glowing to his right, but he also saw husks still on their spikes and Geth troops patrolling the area. He turned around to his team who were staring in awe that there were still more Geth on the colony.

"Did an entire Geth fleet come here? I mean come on, I barely got to that last bomb in time because these things and there are still more of them!" Kaidan said as he began to become tired of this endless chaos.

"I know this mission has been a long one, but I need you ready for a final assault. The beacon is right there and if we are quick and quite we can take them all out no problem." said Shepard in a reassuring voice.

Kaidan looked up in the bright red sky and took a deep breath. He was about give an affirmative to the Commander, but then he saw it. A ship that was bigger than he had ever seen was leaving the landing zone. Ashley looked up too and they both watched as the gargantuan ship disappeared from view and into the sky above them. Shepard also saw it leave orbit, but this was another thing that could wait for an explanation. Right now the team had to secure the beacon.

"Kaidan, I'm going to sneak up and dispatch as many as I can with my pistol. I want you to stay here and disable any of their shields. Ashley, once all focus is on me I want you to run in and execute the rest with your assault rifle. Is everybody clear?" the team assured Shepard that his orders would be carried out thoroughly.

Shepard crouched down and slowly continued towards the end of the bridge. He looked around the corner only to see two Geth units patrolling and four guarding the beacon. Shepard looked around for a good cover spot, but all he saw was large crates laying around randomly and none were good enough to take out enough Geth effectively. The Commander heard a Geth unit approaching the stairs leading off the bridge. Shepard quickly came up with a plan that would get him close to the other Geth. As the Geth unit turned the corner, Shepard sprinted at it and tackled it to the ground then bringing it back up to use as a "human" shield. It took all his strength, but Shepard managed to get the Unit in a choke hold and force it to towards the Geth guarding the beacon. He could see that Kaidan followed through with his part as the Geth's shields exploded in a flurry of sparks. He shot twice and managed to take out two of them, but the ones patrolling were on their way and the others at the beacon began shooting; thanks to Shepard's new friend however, all their shots proved to be hopeless, but fatal to their fellow Unit. Shepard took another one out and then he could hear Ashley releasing her rounds into the remaining Geth that were about to flank him. Shepard dropped the dead Unit and signaled his team that all the Geth were dead and they could meet up at the beacon. As they approached it Shepard got on his com. to signal the Normandy that the beacon was secure.

"Amazing! Actual working Prothean technology! Who knows what we could discover with it." said an excited Kaidan.

"Yea, but damn was it hard to get too." said Ashley who was glad that the mission was finally over."

"Okay Joker. Oh, and send in a medic team. We may have a wounded…civilian. Ok, copy that."

Shepard looked at the beacon with pride as he felt an inner award for finally getting the beacon. His team looked at him with warm smiles and soft eyes. This mission was long and hard, but in the end the feeling of accomplishment was worth it. The beacon stood in its green glow surrounding it. It was truly a marvel of technology and seemed completely absent from the violence around it.

Ashley walked slowly to the beacon to see what could have been so amazing about it. As she approached she could feel herself being drawn to it, literally. She could feel her body slowly getting closer and closer to the beacon. When she was about a foot away from it she was lifted into the air and felt her mind clear as if it was about to be given something. She suddenly felt her arm being tugged and then she was thrown to the ground. Shepard had pulled her from the beacon's field and was taking the brunt of whatever wrath the beacon was delivering. His body was shaking violently as if the beacon was transferring something into him and his mind body couldn't take the process. When he stopped shaking Shepard fell to the ground and was completely motionless. Kaidan got on his com to call Joker again.

"Normandy! Hurry with that medic! Shepard's been hurt. Normandy! Normandy!"


	5. Chapter 5: A Problematic Political Probl

**Chapter 5: A Problematic Political Problem **

"Heller, calm down!" announced Saren as he stomped after Heller, his patience wearing thin from Heller's destructive rampage through Sovereign's dark hallways.

Heller punched the wall again, adding another dent to the collection of fist prints that littered the hallway's walls, the violent impact echoed through Sovereign's entire interior. An intense flame of heedless anxiety burned through his body. His tendrils flared uncontrollably around him; voices of a covet desire screamed for repentance from his deplorable failure. Heller's vision was only a reddish blur of a seething insanity. The world around him was nothing but a bleeding wound that needed to be cauterized. After so many years of waiting and planning he could not stand the fact that Mercer still surpassed him.

"Calm down? You want me to calm the fuck down?!," Heller attacked the wall again with a kick, an even deeper dent replaced the previous one. He turned his gaze on Saren, who Heller partially blamed for Mercer's survival and escape. "I could have killed that bitch then and there. He was on the ground practically dead already and you decided to just up and fucken leave. You know those explosions wouldn't kill him." ranted Heller.

Saren shook his head discouragingly. His expectations for Heller fading by a wave of disappointment. _"How can someone be this obstinate?" _he thought. Heller was not grasping the concept of the situation. Yes there was a chance they could have killed Mercer, but the charges were set and Heller had a bad habit of forgetting that Saren was not like the both of them.

"Your right Heller. We could have ended him, but from experience you should've known that he was more superior to you in to both combat and skill. Would you have been able to even consume him?" stated Saren boldly. His service to Sovereign clouding his own safety to Heller's current mental state.

Heller's rage only grew when he heard those words, but at the same time Saren's question struck him hard. If he had managed to beat Mercer in the fight, would he still possess enough power to resist consumption? Heller had once, could Mercer do it too? Heller wanted to feel angry about this, but he felt his long going hate begin to diminish in a pool of serenity. His head cleared of any agitation and more questions and answers started to substitute the vile voices that rang in his ears. He heard ideas of consuming more alien species or focusing his viral powers through more practice, but nothing was fast enough or wouldn't become effective in the end. He then heard a whisper in the back of his head that made everything go numb, even his powers felt far away. It told him everything he needed to do…and he obeyed. Heller started to walk hypnotically down the hall. Saren stared confused of Heller's sudden change of attitude.

"Where are you going Heller?" he asked before Heller disappeared around the corner.

Heller stopped and partially turned to Saren; his calm expression looking almost disturbing.

"To the genetic engineering lab and then to the armory." he said calmly as the automatic doors closed behind him. It did not take Saren long to realize that Sovereign was behind Heller's enlightened manor, but Saren dismissed it and made his way to the control center to assess the beacon's message. He sat down in his metal chair, his elbow relaxing on the arm and his eyes covered by his hand. Saren thought hard on how to apply the beacon's message to future plans. He then sensed a familiar presence enter from the shadows behind him.

"Matriarch?" asked Saren.

"Yes Saren, I have news." said the Asari, her voice soothing Saren's troubled mind.

"What kind of news?" Saren's mandibles flinched from the thought of this. Whenever the Matriarch had news it would either help or hinder the plan greatly. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Eden Prime was saved by the Normandy, a human Alliance vessel, it was under the command of Captain Anderson." she held her breath for fear of Saren's response.

"What about the beacon and Mercer?" he asked, his index finger digging into his temple from the mention of Anderson's name.

"Intel shows that Alex J. Mercer was brought aboard the Normandy and the beacon…the beacon…" she paused, Saren was clawing the arm of his chair, blood trickling down the sides.

"Yesss?" he hissed

"One of the humans may have used it." she said boldly as the room flickered with red hued light and filled with the sound of Saren's growls.

* * *

"We're going to need to report this to the Council Shepard." said Captain Anderson, his positive voice being down trotted by the thought of having to send an unbelievable report to the council. He could already see it happening right now.

"What do we tell them? That I had a bad dream?" argued Shepard who had no real opinion on the Council, but new enough that telling them the situations he was in on Eden Prime would sound like the imaginations of a madman. He saw visions of mass genocide from the beacon after all.

"We have no choice Shepard! The Council won't like us pointing fingers at Saren, he's one of their top agents." said the Captain, his voice sounding sour from pronouncing Saren's name. Although he didn't seem too surprised of Saren's involvement in the attack even his alliance with the Geth didn't shock him much. He knew how Saren worked and how he gets the job done. Saren was a monster; a lifeless shell worse than the Geth.

"Well one of their top agents nearly destroyed the colony. If it wasn't for Alex we would have been killed by whatever that thing was and the whole colony would be nothing but rubble." Shepard spoke proudly of Alex's actions, even though he didn't seem to give off the best motives.

"Even if it was just you Shepard, I know you would have completed the mission without any kind of problem. What worries me is the man who helped you. His whole name wouldn't be Alex J. Mercer would it?" Anderson crossed his arms and gave Shepard a look of both worry and curiosity.

"Yes sir. Until now I only knew his first and last name," replied Shepard, "He saved us, then helped locate the beacon. The weird thing was though…he…" Shepard tried to pick his words carefully. He already said a beacon gave him a nightmare and now he was about to describe a man who ate a creature whole, then jumped thousands of feet into the air, and so on.

"Had super strength and agility? Did a whole bunch of other things that are even harder to explain? Wore a hood and leather jacket?" the Captain continued to list a few more outrages characteristics about Alex which Shepard found hard to believe even from Anderson, who had no reason to lie.

"Uhh? Yes Captain, but how did you…" Shepard's question was waved away by Andersons hand.

The Captain walked over to the terminal next to the door and began opening files…lots of files.

"This runs deep Shepard; Alex has a long history, so long he puts the oldest Asari to shame." Anderson continued digging threw the mess of files that covered the entire screen. He clicked, he dragged, he typed, repeat, and etc. There seemed to be no end to what he was trying to find.

"Who is this guy?" asked Shepard walking to the Captains side.

Anderson then found a red file amongst the thousands hidden within the one he had opened. The label read Blackwatch: Zeus. DX-1118. He opened it and a video came up. It was blurry, but he was able to see that Alex was in it. He was walking down the street seeming normal, but a military official approached him and seemed to be talking to him…then all hell broke loose. Alex's arms morphed in a familiar fashion as the creature on Eden Prime; they turned into long bladed claws that started to tear into the flesh of the soldier then Alex must have snapped. He was slaughtering people, soldiers, and anything else that came in his direction; his arms changing from one thing to another. Shepard saw claws, blades, whips and for a second he thought he saw Alex explode in a wave of tentacles and blood. Alex then stopped, once everything was either dead or trying to crawl away in a mangled mess. He looked directly at camera; the destruction around him not fazeing him in the slightest, and began to walk towards the camera, but whoever held it started to run; he made it a good distance, but a large blade was seen emerging from their chest then the video turned to static.

Shepard stood traumatized by the sight of all the carnage Alex had caused. It sparred with the image of the beacon's vision. To think not more than four hours ago, Shepard was standing in front of him. Not knowing the atrocities Alex had committed.

"This video was uploaded back in the years of 2000 , so you probably don't know the location too well. It's New York." the Captain crossed his arm's and leaned against the wall while Shepard watched the video a couple more times, trying to see if this was what really happened all those years ago. "A study into biological warfare went wrong. Whatever or whoever had discovered this weapon had altered it and the results practically took on a life of it's own and rampaged through the city streets for two whole years; it was however eventually quarantined and eradicated." Anderson paused, not wanting to go any further with this frightening and disturbing story, but Shepard had to know what the Alliance had on Mercer. "Here's the thing though, Alex Mercer just seemed to come out of nowhere. I mean it Shepard; When the outbreak was confirmed he appeared as if out of thin air, but obviously it did something different to him rather than doing what the bio-weapon was intended to do."

Shepard turned off the terminal and turned to the Captain, his mind in shock from the horrific scene he had just witnessed.

"All those…people. H-he just…killed them all. What was the weapon meant to do anyway?" asked Shepard, becoming tempered from how a man such as Mercer became a monster from a bio-weapon.

Anderson tiredly pinched the middle of his brow; he exhaled a deep breath and revealed to Shepard what he could gather.

"That's the thing Shepard. We don't have a direct definition of what this thing did. Who ever made this thing had managed to cover up any evidence of the New York incident. A hundred years later and we can't even find a shred of the weapon or someone to discuss the devastation, but then there was Mercer. Our theory is that he was what the weapon was meant to do," Anderson pushed off from the wall, "and we have him on our ship."

After that ominous statement Shepard and Anderson jumped as they saw the lights flicker and buzz until one blew in a shower of static and flares making both soldiers cover their eyes from the arc of little bits of glass exploding in every direction. They saw another light blow near the exit and more began to follow. Anderson grabbed Shepard by the arm and pulled him towards the exit, but to his dismay it quickly closed and locked from the outside. When all but one light remained both men stood in silence at the exit, staring at the still flickering light that filled Shepard with dread of what could be roaming in the shadows, but he already had one guess.

"Where did we put Alex?" whispered Shepard, his eyes darting from one end of the room to the other.

"In the back room on a slab, right beyond that light. We thought it would be a good idea to isolate him away from you, but I'm starting to see that it might have been faulty." said Anderson, his voice becoming soft and raspy from the thought of Alex lurking in the dark.

Both men eased closer to the light, but reframed when they thought they saw a blur of gray and black. The last remaining source of light would seem to be a beacon of hope in the darkness, but at the same time it gave off a sense of dread knowing that this hope was a mere façade for the horror that roamed around its bright circumference.

"Sir, what do you think he's trying to do? I mean I've seen enough to know that he doesn't need to hide in the dark." Shepard looked in what he thought was the direction of the medical beds; he had a sensation that something was sitting right there, not too far from them.

"Truth be told? I don't know. Mercer has been known to be extremely unpredictable; for all we know he could be doing this for sick kicks." Anderson said calmly, his tone not changing even though he knew he was just as worried about Alex as Shepard was.

A loud hysterical laughter from behind them broke the silence and caused them both to hastily spin around and nearly stumble over one another and into the lights embrace. Shepard could feel his heart beating ice through his veins; all feeling had left him and only fear seemed to be the only thing he knew. Anderson also felt a jolt of heart pounding surprise coursing through his body. Never in his life had he felt such fear bewitch his mind so much that he couldn't think straight. Another crack in the silence came in the form of footsteps, each step coming closer and closer until they stopped at the edge of the light; where both men stood scared, but ready for whatever was coming their way.

"Hahaha, I have to admit, you both give me far too much credit. _Oh, he killed all those people…_or…_he's so unpredictable." _mocked Alex.

A static buzz could be heard running through the systems above. The loading sequence engaged and the back-up lights came on, relaxing the two soldiers, but still being stuck in the room with Mercer was another problem entirely.

"Look Mercer, Shepard and his team were only trying to…" the Captain was interrupted by a wave of Alex's hand.

"You call me Alex…David." said Alex snidely.

"Yes…of course Alex." said the Captain swallowing the harsh remark and rude use of his own name, "Now I know you are probably not too happy about…" Anderson was, again, interrupted by another wave of Alex's hand.

"Not too happy? You drag me on this rust bucket then throw me on a slab and the best contemplation that you could think of is _not too happy?_" argued Alex as he paced from left to right, still gazing at the Captain from the side of his hood.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up on a slab David? Hmm? What about you Shepard? I heard you were tossed around a bit by the beacon and received…visions?" Alex continued his confusing rant to the two soldiers standing before him. They had no idea whether he was being serious with his complaining or just patronizing them.

Shepard took Alex's interest in the beacons message to alert because if there was person on the ship who didn't need to know about it was the hooded man standing in front of him, but lying to him would also be a bad idea. Shepard had to choose.

"The beacon showed me people or things being…killed, butchered, mutilated." Shepard stopped when he could feel his head aching from the images running through his mind again.

"Oh come on. It couldn't have been that bad; I mean I've literally done worse." laughed Alex knowing that if Shepard had the same vision he did, all those years ago, this would get interesting, but after Alex's remark the Commander didn't seem to want to continue the conversation. Although since Alex had the upper hand in this impasse he decided not only to have some fun, but get something out of this little incident.

"Look, I know you were only trying to help. I guess I just overreacted; maybe we can cut a deal and all of this mess will just go away." said Alex in a masked playful tone. He knew the two soldiers weren't buying it, but they were also smart enough not to refuse this kind of request especially from Alex Mercer.

"What kind of deal Mer… I mean Alex." asked Shepard with a raised brow, feeling that Alex was being too agreeable.

"Just a few compensations that I want and I'm one hundred percent sure that you'll benefit from them." Alex hopped up on one of the medical beds then laid down with his hands behind his head and a knee propped up.

Anderson held up his hands in an alarmed manor, "Whoa, wait a minute, how are we going to benefit from _your _request's?" his voice sounding more defiant than before. He had a feeling that if Alex wanted something it had to be big. Alex knew that both men had influence and had many means to get things…things he wanted.

"Let me get a word in and you will find out." said Alex, not taking his view off the ceiling.

Anderson and Shepard looked at each other in both frustration and worry. They were locked in a room with a very powerful man and no means of overcoming him or escaping. Neither of them had a choice. Anderson put his hands behind his back and raised his head up, ready for whatever Alex had in mind.

"Alright Alex, you have three requests then your off my ship. Deal?" Anderson said hastily, his voice a little too confident.

"Three? That's funny I only had two, but I can work with three." said Alex gladly, tunelessly tapping his finger on his stomach while Anderson rolled his eyes and let out a low grunt.

"Well, what will it be?" asked Shepard, feeling like a waiter taking an order from a picky eater.

Alex started to tap his foot to a different beat as his finger. He now had the power to get anything he wanted, not that he had trouble with it before, but now he wouldn't have to do a thing. However, what could he want? Credits were worthless to him and any kind of weapon would just break in his grip. No, he needed something that would benefit him for awhile. A thing that would not just satisfy him, but would also make Anderon's skin crawl. He couldn't hold back his smile when he finally made his decision.

"First, I want access to the Alliance archives to get rid of any nasty info the military has on me." spoke Alex as he began his list of demands.

"Done." agreed Anderson, not minding the thought of Alex not existing.

"Second, I want full schematics of the Normandy's interior and exterior." he said slyly.

"Why?!" barked Anderson, taking offense that Alex wanted to get that kind of classified information.

"I'm getting to that David. Let me finish." Alex sat upright, thinking he was having far too much fun with the Captain.

"Just tell me what you want Mercer!" roared Anderson, his patience finally gone and diminished into rage.

Alex got off the medical bed and slowly walked over a very scorned Captain Anderson. Both men stood in front of each other, unmoving from the others intimidation. Alex let a devilish grin spread across his face and calmly began to speak.

"I want to join the Normandy crew."


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Shoulders, Firey Interes

**Chapter 6: Cold Shoulders, Fiery Interests**

The automatic door slid open where a worried Ashley Williams was greeted by a deviant smile that glittered Alex's shadowed face. Her expression quickly changed to a look of disgust, which Alex found amusing.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" he asked superciliously, cocking his head to the side.

Ashley didn't answer out of respect for the Normandy. She had just been reassigned and the last thing she wanted to do was jeopardize her welcome, but Alex wasn't making it easy. Williams just hoped that he would be leaving and she could put the whole disturbing ordeal from Eden Prime behind her. If that was possible after seeing what happened to Jenkins. Her mind flashed back to his body dangling in the air from that monster's weapon, then being gruesomely eaten. She couldn't even tell if he was immediately dead or not. Then out of nowhere, this hooded maniac admittedly tried to kill the Commander and devoured the creature in same horrid manor as before. Why the Commander insisted on helping this freak was a mystery, but she wasn't going to question his decision even if it meant having to deal with Alex's arrogance a little longer.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the Captain and Shepard who were standing behind Alex with what looked like looks of worry and grief.

"Come on Alex. We're on our way to the Council and I would like to get this over with." said the Captain impatiently from over Alex's shoulder.

Alex's smile melted away and a vicious apathetic expression took its place, he looked over his shoulder towards the Captain and then over to a wide eyed Kaidan who had been standing deathly still the moment he saw Alex exit the infirmary. A devilish grin crept across Alex's face when he saw just how much of an affect he put on the man.

"You think your scared now." laughed Alex from under his breath. He moved out of the way and turned a corner to where Doctor Chakwas was standing next to a row of lockers. Alex gave her a nod then leaned against one of them and waited for Anderson and Shepard to get on with what they had to do.

"Shepard why don't you tell Joker to bring us into dock? I'll tell everyone the news and we can suite up for the Citadel." said Anderson his voice not filled with the same anger as before yet it held a repugnant and uneasy tone that Shepard could easily recognize.

"Sir is…" Shepard paused and saw the look in the Captain's eyes that begged for no contribution to his well being. The Commander gave an agreeing nod and made his way up to the hull.

Anderson walked to the middle of the room and almost immediately everyone, even the petrified Kaidan, turned their heads to the Captain's direction, except for Alex who kept his head down because he already knew what was coming up next. The crew gathered around closer to Anderson to be ready for anything he had to say.

"Everyone, I have announcement for all of you." he looked over to Alex. It was hard to see from the shadow of his hood and the integument of darkness that surrounded the corner he was in, but Anderson could just barely make out a wounded smile that tried to fight back a laugh. Does he find this kind of stuff funny? The manipulation? The fear? Or the horrible intervals of bitterness he managed to produce from his very presence? Whatever the reason, the Captain could feel his stomach twist and knot at the thought of having to mention Alex's name on his ship.

"I'd like to let you all know that Ashley Williams is not the only person being recruited onto the Normandy today." Anderson looked over to Williams and saw that she had gone as wide eyed as Kaidan when Alex

entered the room. The Captain shook his head and let out a low sigh, but he continued his speech.

"We found someone on the colony who has proven to be skilled and resourceful. He even aided Commander Shepard in the fight for Eden Prime." the Captain looked towards Kaidan who was shaking his head in a slow notion that was only a throw away from paranoia.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Alex Mercer, the one man army." Anderson outstretched his hand to greet everyone to the haunting figure standing in the shadows. They all could see that he was looking them over, watching their every move and waiting for one slip up. To Alex's surprise; however, no one said a word. No smart mouthed comment, no rolling eyes, not even a snicker. Either they were showing respect for their newest recruit or they were just as scared as anyone else who met him. It didn't matter, Alex got what he wanted and whether the others liked it or not was below him.

"Alex will be accompanying us to the Citadel to present evidence to the Council about Saren's involvement with the Geth. If all goes well this mess will be cleaned up and we can see justice done. Now, since we are done here I want everyone to report back to their stations and resume their regular duties. Dismissed."

Anderson nodded and everyone broke away from each other to do just the Captain asked. That's when the wave of whispers and gossip began. Alex merely shook it off and looked to see if Anderson had anything for him to do, but he only saw him disappear around the corner to his office.

"Well, I wonder what's biting him?" laughed Alex as he pushed himself off of the lockers and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to Ashley who was still standing in shock from what she had just heard. "Looks like we're going to be well acquainted." snickered Alex who received a sound of disgust and a wave of Ashley's hand as she turned the corner to the stairs behind the wall she was leaning on. Alex then looked over to Kaidan's area, but he only saw a glimpse of a man on the verge of hysteria, slowly ease his way out of the room.

"I wonder what's eating them?" Alex murmured under his breath which was followed by a small wave of laughter, but he decided that he had enough fun for now and it was time to get serious. He had gone easy on Heller back on the colony, but now for some reason…he could sense something burning…the hive mind was…crying, screaming out in agony for blood and carnage, it was begging for mercy…it…

"Alex!" a voice shouted from the darkness of his mind, disrupting his focus. "Alex!" it screamed again.

Mercer looked up and saw Shepard looking at him from around the corner of the elevator.

"Are you ok? Everyone is ready for the Citadel and you kind of dozed off there for a second." he said in a tone that held an object of worry that made Alex twitch in alarm.

"I-I'm fine…Let's just head out." Alex passed Shepard and made it halfway up the stairs, but stopped when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw that Shepard was looking at him with a curious look.

"What is it?" asked Alex

Shepard crossed his arms leaned his shoulder against the wall as if he was impatient with Alex's question.

"Don't you need to suite up?" he asked boldly. His question was answered by a annoyed expression on Mercer's face. Was the old vid not good enough to show Shepard just how strong Alex was? Perhaps not. Alex decided that if he was going to be stuck with these Alliance meat puppets then he might as well unleash his full potential.

"You know why I wanted those archives the Alliance had on me?" he asked calmly

"To stay anonymous right?" answered Shepard, ignoring the change of subject.

"No." laughed Alex with an unpleasant smile as his body began erupting red and black tendrils. They swept and warped over his body in a sickening unison then submerged back into a dense, black shell that covered Alex's form. "They didn't have their facts right." hissed Alex from underneath his newly formed helmet.

Shepard wiped the sweat from his forehead then rubbed his eye tiredly. He thought he'd seen everything that Alex was able to do, but now he felt as if he was barely getting a fraction of what was going to be in store.

"T-That's a…very nice trick there." said Shepard, trying his best not to let Mercer have the satisfaction of seeing him nervous, but he could swear that Alex could sense it. With no response he walked around the hulking figure in front of him and made his way to the door. "Well, let's go round up everyone and head out." said Shepard as he exited the stair case; loud thudding footsteps following behind him.

* * *

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you." grunted Ambassador Udina after having his discussion with the Council on the holographic communicator.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime and the freelancer I mentioned in my report." said the Captain, his lie cutting his throat with acrid salvia. Having to lie for Alex was a displeasure beyond any comprehension, but bringing the galaxies best Spectre on trial was already looking bad on humanity's part. The problem would only escalate if the Council found out about Anderson letting this epiphany of anarchy walk around the embassies.

"I received the reports Anderson, I assume they're accurate? The Council doesn't like us going around pointing fingers." said Udina with a smug tone.

"Of course they are! Saren attacked Eden Prime and is a threat to everyone in the galaxy! The Council has to listen to us!" roared the Commander, who had become fed up with the everyone denying Saren's involvement with the Geth. His words turning everyone's head in his direction, surprised by his sudden out burst in front of the diplomat.

Udina turned to the Commander and looked at him as if he were something wretched or sick.

"Watch yourself Commander. You have already jeopardized your cadency into the Spectres and Nihlus was you supposed to be the person to give the final word. Instead Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed." the ambassador paused to see if Shepard had anything else to say, but when the reply was only silence he continued, "Saren is one of their top operatives and you, the first candidate for humanity, are here telling us all that Saren destroyed Eden Prime along with the Geth no less. We're treading on thin ice here Commander and if we are not careful we'll all fall through along with everything the Alliance represents."

Udina peered at the rest of the crew and then back at Anderson.

"Now, Captain we get to Citadel tower and prepare for the hearing. Shepard, do what you need to do hear and meet us their; we'll be waiting." said the ambassador as he exited the room with the Captain.

Shepard walked to the railing and looked over the edge at a various races that made their way over to the other side of a bridge. He saw how simple they looked as they went about their day and not realizing what just transpired up here. How a discussion of life and death went on and these innocent souls where none the wiser. Everything was just getting harder and harder. A simple mission to retrieve a beacon has turned into an all out war with a traitor, but their has to be somebody right? Somebody to stop him and his army. It has to be done. If not Shepard then who?

"It has to be done." said Shepard as he backed up from the railing and looked to Alex.

"Mind if I ask some questions before we head out?" he asked, wanting to clarify some things before confronting the Council.

Alex rolled his head around his neck let it hang to the side when he heard Shepard want to ask more questions. Couldn't this guy just smile and wave his gun around like a normal Alliance grunt? However, seeing as how Alex was going to stick around with these guys he would have to play ball every now and again and right now it was his turn to make a home run.

"Huh, sure what do you want know?"

Shepard took a moment to surf through the wave of questions that was flooding his mind.

"What's this evidence that you've been holding over our heads? You keep saying that it will help out with our investigation, but you haven't even told us what it is." Shepard crossed his arms and waited for a response.

Alex let a deep sigh, thinking of what to reveal to Shepard. He could tell him everything he found on the Geth's memory core, but he lacked the physical data needed to present it to the Council. He could shift into Powell and claim that he saw the whole thing, but the testimony of one random dockworker would hardly be compelling evidence. Seeing that he had no other options, Alex decided their was only one thing to do in this venomous circumstance. He walked over to a nearby terminal and started to weave his way through its security.

"Uhh, Alex?" Shepard tried to walk over to Alex and pear over his shoulder to see what he was typing, but Mercer stood up in his way to block him. Alex could see the confused look on his face and only wished he could see what it would look like when he was done with what he was planning.

"Kaidan behind you!" shouted Alex from out of nowhere causing everyone to turn and look to see what the potential danger was; they saw nothing. When they turned to see if Alex was playing some sick joke they were shocked to see that Alex was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Ashley who was surprised how fast Mercer had disappeared.

Shepard looked around the room then over the railing, but he saw no sign of Alex anywhere. His agitation quickly shot up from this. Alex hadn't been on the team for a day and he pulls a stunt like this? Then again, Shepard couldn't let his emotions distract him from the mission. Mercer was gone and Shepard was running out of time. He looked over to his time to reassure them of the situation.

"Ok, seeing as how Alex isn't here to help us. We're going to have to meet the Council ourselves and hope that we have sufficient evidence to our testimony. Are we clear?"

"Clear sir." said the two soldiers

Shepard was about to make his way to the exit, but he caught sight of a flashing light from the side of his eye. When he looked over he saw that it was the terminal that Alex had been messing with. Shepard walked over to investigate what Alex might have done. It wasn't a light, but bright green wording that read something that, in a way, brought relief to Shepard's mind.

"GONE HUNTING."

* * *

"Come on man! I already said I don't know anything, aah!" Harkin was slammed against the wall next the entrance to Chora's Den. The sound of bone breaking could be heard on impact. He rebounded off of it and landed on the railing overlooking the vehicle transit, his shoulder throbbing red from it.

"Aaaggh, what the hell is wrong with you?!" whaled Harkin as he struggled to his feet, the railing being his only support. "Wait! No no no no!" another blow to the chest sent him flying and landing against the wall just outside the entrance of the bar. Harkin held his throbbing side, his vision was barely holding out. "Y-you bastard." he managed to wheeze out.

"Beaten down to nothing and yet you still manage to muster out some puerile insult, pity." Alex crouched in front of the wounded man and saw that life was still clinging to his wasted body. "Look Harkin, all I want is information on Saren or at least someone who can, but you chose to insult me and well…ha ha I don't like to be insulted." Alex grabbed Harkin by the throat , choking gurgles wrenched out as he was lifted up and suspended.

"I have other means of getting information out of you Harkin, but I'd rather not do that. Especially to someone as tasteless as you. So why don't you…"

"OK!…Gack…ok, I might have something." choked Harkin, clinging on to every breath.

"Go on." hissed Alex his grip loosening.

"A Turian, names Garrus. Has a real problem with Saren. He's been poking around his files for awhile now and he probably has something for ya. That's all I got I swear!" Harkins movements became slower and less strained.

"Now where do you think I can find this Garrus?" seethed Mercer.

"H-He was nosing in…the med-bay." Harkin's face was becoming increasingly more purple.

"Was that so hard?" laughed Alex. He dropped Harkin who hit the ground with a thud. Mercer rolled his neck around then looked over the edge where hundreds of vehicles were zooming by. His urge to jump off hitch a ride on one of them called to him. The med was only a few level away and it wouldn't take long for him to get there. Alex hopped up on the railing, balancing perfectly on its edge despite him wearing his heavy armor. He looked over his shoulder and saw Harkin try to get to his feet.

"See you around Harkin." with that Alex pushed himself forward and over the edge, embracing the open air around him and disappearing from view.

Harkin pulled himself together and grabbed the railing for support. He lifted himself and saw that Alex had really done it. He had just jumped over the ledge.

"Ugh, I need a drink." coughed Harkin stumbling his way to the bar.


	7. Chapter 7: Gathering

**Chapter 7: Gathering**

**Location: Feros.**

**-ExoGeni Corporation building.**

**Current Status: Under attack by Geth. Immediate evacuation is advised. **

**Population Status: Unknown**

**Survivors: Unknown**

**Attempts to send distress call have proven to be a failure. **

"You can't think this is right? Your…h-helping Saren attack…human c-colonies!"

"And after…ha ha butchering all those scientists you think I'll just change my mind now?" it squeezed his throat a little tighter to hear the colonist choke on every word he tried to spew out.

"N-No, I don't think you will, but to let the Geth do THIS to you! You don't even look human anymore!" the writhing man jerked again trying to shake off its grip, but only discovered its strength was beyond his own.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!" It wrapped both hands around the colonists neck in a rage, just a motion away from breaking his neck. "You are one of the reasons why I'm doing this. Look how basic your being is: its weak, fragile, inferior to everything that I am. I've been around for two hundred years and still, I am the pinnacle of human evolution. I have even gone as far as to renounce anything human about me."

"If you're as powerful as you say you are then why do any of this? You could be so much more!" the colonist looked down and saw the ground crack under its boots from some unknown force. Surely he couldn't be that powerful; to crack the ground with such ease. It brought him closer to its terrible face which donned a litter of cuts and crevices that produced a bright blue aura. Almost as if his skin was barely fighting back something on the inside.

"Ah, but that's when your species actually show some usefulness. You have unearthed something that Saren and I find interesting. Since Saren already got what he wanted well, its time I get something too and your going to help me with that."

"Like hell I am." the colonist managed to choke out a few more words before his vision began to fade.

It squinted at the colonist with confused eyes.

"Well damn, I didn't mean to sound like I proposed a choice." It clasped its hand over the colonist's face and millions of tiny tendrils swam through the colonists body. The sensation was catastrophic beyond belief. They burned through him like lava, muffled yelling could be heard from the colonist. Then the colonist became quiet and everything could only be described as the horrendous blinding pain. It dropped the twitching body and took pride in its newest creation. It reached over the rim of its jacket and grabbed the black hood that had always hung over the rim. With it's knew look obviously too outwardly, the hood would finally prove to be useful.

…...

"I swear I didn't tell anyone! I-I haven't spoken to anyone!" cried Dr. Michel, her eyes fixated to thug leader's weapon as he bounced his finger on its barrel. His henchmen stood behind him with empty stares and smiles that held vile appetites.

"That was real smart of you doc. Now your going to stay smart in case…" The thug paused and looked over towards the exit, but only saw it quickly close. "Are you screwing with us?!" he shouted grabbing Michel by the arm and tugging her to his person.

"No, I would never! Maybe it's a short -circuit?" Michel said hastily, her breathing becoming rapid and her blood racing.

The look on the thug's face showed that he was beyond any kind of reasoning . He pulled out his gun and pressed it against the side of her head.

"Short-circuit my ass! You think you can mess with us like that? FINE! Fist said he didn't care what happened to you anyway. Haha." the thug pushed harder down on his gun, the force throbbing in Michel's temple. She braced herself as her world was coming to an end.

"I'm going to enjoy thi-aaaaaahhh." the thug screamed in blood curdling agony. His grip loosened and Michel managed to squirm free then ran forward into the arms of another thug who turned her around and used her as a human shield. She then realized what caused the criminal to let her go. A tall hooded man had his fingers wrenched into the thug's shoulder.

Alex slowly cocked his head to the side and looked in disgust at the thug before him. He curled his fingers tighter in the wound and could almost feel the thug's grunts of pain. If their was one thing that Alex could not stand its low-life scum pointing their guns at whatever they wanted. It reminded him too much of Blackwatch and how they slaughtered thousands for…for the better.

"What the FUUUUUU…AAAAAHHHHH!" the thug grabbed at the his aggressors hand to try and pry his grip off of him, but to no avail. "Don't just stand there you idiots! SHOOT HIM!" on his orders the henchmen opened fire on the man. Alex knew the bullets wouldn't do anything to him, but he was feeling creative with these wastes of flesh. He lifted up the thug who received every shot from his own men. When the thugs discovered what they were doing they held their fire, but it was far too late. Alex tossed the corpse aside and looked at the remaining men with a look of pure hate.

"Back off or I'll blow the doctors brains out!" the thug pressed his gun against the doctors temple, his breathing more crazed then his dead friend's. Alex knew he would surely kill the doctor if he moved, but he couldn't just walk away from this could he? He looked at the hostage who had tears rolling down her face. Alex clenched his fists tightly. His mind flashed images through his eyes, images that made his head throb. He began to breath heavily and could almost feel his eyes burn as they began to glow a deep red. The images began going faster and faster never seeming to end. He no longer saw the red-haired Michel that was in charge of the clinic. No, he only saw the crying face of his little sister Dana.

"Now, see hear! I-I don't know what you are, but I'm going to give you a choice. Either we…" the thug was cut short by Alex who had, in almost in the blink of an eye, rushed him and delivered a blow to his face that sent him flying back against the metal wall, leaving a deep dent on its surface. Michel landed on the ground at the feet of the man who had his eyes on last criminal who had his pistol raised, but was shaking terribly.

Alex didn't hesitate to attack the terrified man. He grabbed the thug's wrist with his right hand and violently crushed the connection of the radius and carpal bones; leaving a nearly severed hand on the now hysterical thug. Alex then delivered a blow to his chest with his left hand, easily penetrating through his flesh and leaving a gapping hole that splattered out a large amount of blood onto the floor. The thug slowly slid down the wall and expired before he even hit the ground. Alex could still feel his fists shaking, his eyes still red hot, and his instincts still wanting more blood to be spilt. He turned his attention to the still sobbing women on the ground, images of Dana still filling her features. Alex crouched down and reached out a trembling hand to the frightened woman.

"I-I'm not going to hurt y-you. I don't want to h-hurt you." he could see Dana's silver blue eyes, then suddenly the eyes of the doctor which made his head throb again. He pulled his hand back and then stood back up to defy his sudden act of empathy. Alex grabbed the sides of his head and shook his head; turning his back to the doctor.

"It's not her…Its not her…Its not her…"

"Umm…excuse me?" Alex saw that the doctor was on her feet and was strangely reaching out a hand to him. "Are you alright?"

Alex let go of his head and let his arms drop heavily to his sides and let them dangle lazily. Without turning around he spoke.

"I'm fine. I just…thought…never mind. Could you answer some questions Ms…?" Alex finally turned and saw that the image of Dana was gone.

"Michel, my name is Michel and sure, anything for saving me from Fist's thugs." she said in a voice of relief, she crossed her arms and looked down as if to gather herself.

Alex curled his lips and squinted his eyes.

"_Fist? The owner of Chora's Den?" _he thought

"I'm looking for a turian named Garrus. I was told he was seen around here."

"Garrus? No, I haven't seen him. I was working at my terminal when those criminals arrived to keep me quiet."

Alex rolled his neck around and let out a deep sigh. Harkin was in for some deep trouble when he got out of here, but he quickly noticed what Michel just said.

"Keep you quiet from what?" he asked, wondering why Fist was interested in a clinic in the first place.

" It's pretty complicated."

"Try me" Alex said blankly.

"Well, it all started when a quarian came here. She was had been shot and asked for a place to hide. When I asked her what she was running from she mentioned something about…about Saren. How he was…with the Geth."

Alex raised a brow and bit his bottom lip.

"Really? What the thugs?"

"After I patched her up I made contact with Fist. He's an agent of the Shadow Broker and she said she would trade her information for a place to hide. I guess the deal went bad and Fist wanted to get rid of me so know one else would know about her."

"But that would mean…"

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker." Alex turned and saw a turian clad in blue armor standing casually on the other side of the room.

"You must be…"

"Garrus, Garrus Vakarian."

"I've been…"

"Looking for me? I know, I heard everything when I first saw you enter the room. I was going to kill those criminal myself, but it seems you…handled it."

Alex cocked his head to the side.

"You done?"

Garrus crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby medic bed.

"Yea."

"Now you said that Fist betrayed the Broker? How is that possible?"

"Saren made him quite the offer. My guess is credits, but I'm not entirely sure. Anyways it seems we have a similar goal: to bring down Saren. Let me come with you. Saren is traitor and a disgrace to my people!" Garrus' mandibles flared on his face with excitement.

"I'm not actually on my own on with this. I've just been gathering information for my…commander." having to say those words cut Alex's throat. He had never had to mention someone as his superior.

"Well how about we see if your commander wouldn't mind an extra body for his team. By the way what do they call you?"

"Ale…"

"Alex Mercer." both men turned to the exit and saw three familiar faces enter the room. One of which, who had called out Alex's name, looked angry. Garrus recognized Shepard as quickly as anyone else and, unlike Alex, looked upon him with recognition.

"Commander Shepard. Its good to see you again. How was your meeting with the council?"

Shepard scratched the side of his neck.

"Not as well as I had hoped. We didn't have any substantial evidence against Saren, so the Captain sent us to a Volus who was an agent for someone called the Shadow Broker who told us about a krogan mercenary that was hired to kill Fist. We met him and recruited him. He's on the Normandy as we speak."

"So what led you here?" Alex asked, sinking his hands into his pockets.

Shepard looked at Alex with a look of irritation. He wasn't mad that he left to find evidence, but from the simple act of not letting him know. They were all in this together right?

"The Krogan told us about a deal between Fist and a quarian who had been injured. He said she had evidence on Saren and we thought it would be wise to come here before confronting Fist and it looks like we came at just the right time."

Shepard looked around at the bodies of the thugs who seemed to die similar fashion as the Geth on the colony. His mind shot back to the old vid. This was clearly Alex's handy work.

"Well, since you're here and all of us are heading to the same way how about it? Let me come with you Commander. I want to bring down Saren as much as you do."

It didn't take long for Shepard to make up his mind. He needed as much help as he could get and Garrus gave a good case.

"Welcome aboard Garrus." they shook hands and the goal was set.

"Ok, so I'm taking Alex and Garrus with me. Kaidan and Ashley you can wait in the embassies until we find out what Fist knows."

"Aye, aye sir." they left the room and could be seen leaving on the transit.

"Now when we get there Garrus you will scout the area. Alex, can I trust that you won't leave this time."

Alex slowly nodded.

"Then you will…wait, you don't have a weapon." Shepard couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. He guessed since Alex had all these powers that he didn't think he needed one, but even super strength can be thwarted in a fire fight. "Also, what happened to your…armor."

"I can't move as well as I would like in it and trust me I don't need a gun." Alex thought about it and decided that it was time that his commander knew that the vid he saw was no joke. Tendrils ran all over Alex's arms and extended a little farther down. Sharp claws took the place of his hands and his arms were glowing a reddish hue.

"So, uhh…how do you do that?" Shepard had been wanting to ask questions about Alex since the moment he saw him jump hundreds of feet in the air, but now he just wanted to know if there was a least a source of his powers.

"The quickest I can tell you? I'm a prototype. Now lets go get Fist. He shifted his arms back to normal so he wouldn't get unwanted attention from the Citadel's citizens and awaited for Shepard to decide when they were going to leave."

"Well since you can do…what you just did, you can watch Garrus' back. Are we all clear?"

"Yes, sir." hissed Alex

The squad arrived just outside the door to the transit overlook near the entrance to Chora's Den. Shepard was about to go through the when he felt Alex grab his shoulder. When he turned to him he saw Alex was shaking his head. Alex walked up to the door, but not close enough for it to open. He leaned in as if he could hear something on the other side. Then suddenly he kicked the door and it went flying forward and over the edge of the balcony, a loud scream could be heard on its way down indicating that someone was having a nasty fall.

Alex looked around and saw the bridges were dotted with turian assassins, something he was excited to see. He lept and morphed his hands into claws then made quick work of the nearest simpleton. Shepard and Garrus quickly entered and saw Alex was already in the air for his next victim who was slashed down in a bloody mess. They pulled out their weapons and joined in the frey, but it almost seemed pointless as they saw Alex take shot after shot and still manage to cut his way through the assassins. What happened next was a complete shock to Garrus, but a replay of a nightmare to Shepard. They tendrils lash out on his third victim and absorb his whole body. Then Alex threw his head back and out stretched his arms as if he relished in his activity. When the fighting was done, the squad looked around to see the bridges littered with the bloody mutilated bodies of the assassins and the pools of blood that splashed onto the squad's feet as they made their way to the bar's entrance.

"Alex you want to check this door too?" asked Shepard wondering if he would want to get the drop on them again.

Alex smiled and looked at Shepard with confusion. Most people didn't like how he handled his enemies, but here Shepard was offering him to go on a potentially bloody rampage.

"Sure, but aren't you worried about bystanders." Alex had cut through his share of civilians. More than he would like to say, but they were mostly just casualties from the blacklight virus. He didn't want to just butcher them all just because they happened to be their.

Shepard pointed up towards the sign.

"See there? The bar is closed everyone in there is most likely going to open fire and unless they surrender or are unarmed I'm not hesitating to retaliate."

Alex approvingly shook his head and walked up to the door and listened closely for movement, voices, or even a heart beat, but instead he could feel what was going on in there. He sensed something that he thought even Heller wouldn't do. At least, not in such a public area. His tendrils flared over his body.

"No, he couldn't have…h-he couldn't…its not possible…Not here."

"What is it Alex?" asked Shepard reaching his hand out to Alex's shoulder, but quickly drew it back when another wave of tendrils ran through Alex's body.

"Nothing, just…just when I kick this thing through I want you to let me deal with Fist…personally."

"Wait, your not saying…" Shepard's eyes went wide from surprise. He had come to the conclusion that there would be only one thing Alex would want to deal with himself.

"Yea. It seems Saren isn't just offering credits." Alex concentrated hard and let his left claw morph into a long sinister blade; his right arm struggled, but he managed to keep his claw on his right arm further proving to himself that he was the more evolved. He knew what awaited him beyond the door and if he had to unleash an entire devastator to make sure Fist would not leave this bar in one piece then so be it.

Alex looked down and shook his head.

"All this for one quarian."

**(Ok, so if you were like totally WTF in the beginning. Its Heller and he's kind of lost his marbles. I was trying to show his complete loss of humanity by refering to him as an it. To show that he is the "less than human" part of being a prototype. Will Alex be the "more than human" or succumb to his chaotic instincts as they begin to slowly resurface with every life he takes.)**

"**You are just as attached to what you hate as what you love."**

**Domo Geshe Rinpoche. **


	8. Chapter 8: Rekindling the Flame

**Chapter 8: Rekindling the Flame**

"So wait, you think he's doing what?" the recently hired mercenary took another sip of his drink, trying to wrap his head around what his associate was telling him. The thug on the other side of the bar threw his head back in agitation then leaned in closer to try, once more, to convey his attitude towards their employer.

"You heard me. I think the boss is hiding something. I mean think about it-ever since he met that bald guy he's been acting strange." he saw from his friend's expression that he was growing restless of his paranoia towards Fist.

"Come on, your just out of it. The boss hired us to make sure no one gets in for awhile. Its no big deal." the mercenary propped his elbow onto the bar and finished his drink with one last gulp.

"Well…I'm just saying, he's always asking for certain clients to go into his office, half of our girls are missing, and I could have sworn I heard Fist talking to himself, like he was actually having a conversation with something." he stood up as he continued to ramble on, his face slowly turning red with a heavy veil of sweat.

"Ok man, here let me get you a drink. Your starting to freak out the other guys and I'd hate to see you get your face kicked in by the boss." the merc at the bar went under the counter to look for the strongest drink he could find. Anything to shut up his friend and make this day go by faster. Once he saw the bottle he heard a loud sound of metal crashing.

The mercenary shot back up and saw his friend crushed under the weight of the door that should have been at the entrance of the bar. He looked over to see three strangers, one he noticed right away as Commander Shepard.

"Fist didn't tell us we were watching out for him! Damn it!" the criminal rummaged for his weapon and started to fire at the soldier who had taken cover behind a bar table. Unbeknownst to him that a massive blade was crashing down from above.

Alex pressed his foot against the chest of the dead man caught in his blade. He glanced around the room and saw Shepard and Garrus were already at work with the mercs that littered the ground floor. Alex suddenly felt a shot go through his shoulder. He looked up to see three criminals standing on top of the podium at the center of the room. A smile curled across his face as he leapt in the air and slashed the first thug with his claw then swatted the corpse away with his blade. The other two continued to open fire, but he shrugged it off. Alex lunged his blade forward into the stomach of another criminal, he brought the blade straight up and sent him flying across the room. His focus was now on the last thug who was hastily firing away at the monster before him. Feeling that his biomass was waning, Alex wrapped his claw around the thug's head and, without any effort, he crushed it. Tendrils sank into the corpse, consuming what was left.

The rejuvenated Alex could feel his body naturally regenerating and the consumption replacing any damaged tissue. Both abilities collided in a typhoon of adrenaline which ran all throughout his body. His mind welcoming the new flock of memories that bombarded through his head. Alex's body now felt that it could take on an entire army now and these fleshies were beginning to become too easy. He walked to the edge of the podium and saw that Garrus and Shepard had only traversed half of the room, a pace Alex found…slow, so he decided to speed up the process.

Shepard fired his pistol again and took out one thug near the back room entrance, his confidence increasing with every step he took to a new cover spot. He looked on to see more of Fist's bodyguards coming from the other side of the room. Shepard switched to his rifle and quickly slew the small wave. He then saw Alex come down from the podium, his cloths and weapons spoiled with blood. Alex impaled a nearby criminal with his blade then did something Shepard found odd, even for Alex. He poked the dying man with the index finger of his claw then tossed him into the back room. Before Shepard could say anything a loud scream could be heard from the room then a horrible sound of flesh tearing and finally a loud explosion. Whatever happened pleased Alex because a dark smile could be seen spreading across his face. Shepard saw him walk into the back room without saying a word. Garrus finished off his own wave of criminals then joined Shepard near where Alex walked off.

"Shepard, I shouldn't question your decisions , having just joined and all, but are you sure about this guy? I mean, I saw him tear those criminals you saw at the clinic apart with his bare hands." Garrus' eyes seemed to go wide having to recollect his thoughts on the clinic.

Shepard remembered the old vid. Alex truly was something beyond anything he had seen before and his attitude towards everything and everyone was something that felt threatening. Yet Shepard thought about what Alex said before they entered the room. Was he really concerned about civilians or did he just want permission to go on some murder spree? Although the fact that he asked shows that he may have some degree of loyalty.

"Don't worry too much about him Garrus. He doesn't seem to show any signs of going rogue and he says that he is after someone who is working with Saren. Also if I recall I just recruited a Krogan mercenary, so when it comes to help we don't exactly have high standards."

"I guess your right Shepard. He wasn't as bad as I thought when I revealed myself to him. Alex was even "nice" enough to rule out the fact that he was on an investigation for a superior."

Shepard looked at Garrus with a raised brow.

"Wait, your saying he didn't see you?"

"I don't think so. When I entered the room he had already shoved his fist through some poor thugs chest. When I saw that I decided to back off and see if he was either helping or hindering the situation. It seems I was lucky enough that he wasn't doing the latter."

"I'm sure if we just put some trust in him everything will be fine." Shepard had a few suspicions about Alex, but not enough to mistrust his morals. The Commander started to walk over to the back rooms where he knew a hellish confrontation was about to unfold.

"By the way Shepard, why does Alex need to handle Fist? He's a bar criminal and probably only has one or two turrets with him."

"Because, if Alex is right, Fist may be more than just some bar criminal." Shepard's experience with the beast on the colony still had an affect on him and the thought that more atrocities were to come was something he hoped to be false.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to see it for yourse…" When Shepard made it to the back room he was taken aback by the carnage he saw around him. Garrus saw too the sight of destruction that surrounded the room. The entire area was splattered with blood and the scarcely describable remains of the victims that were massacred by whatever could have done this.

"_Is this what Alex did previously? It looks like someone exploded." _Shepard paced around the room trying not to step on anything that looked to be out of a human body. In his discretion he ran into Alex standing in front of another door. Most likely listening for anything on the other side.

"Fist is in here. I can hear him muttering to himself." Alex lifted his leg up, ready to kick the last door in.

"Wait Alex. If he's anything like that monster on the colony then what are we supposed to do? We have no idea what we're facing."

Alex lowered his foot and looked over his shoulder, glancing at Shepard from the side of his hood. He thought about how Shepard would survive this encounter with an Evolved. Shepard was only able to last as long as he did with the beast on Eden Prime because it was of low intelligence and was reveling in self appointed victory long enough for Alex to arrive.

Alex let out a long deep sigh, he would have to tell them.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to tell you what we've been seeing on in this investigation."

Shepard was surprised by Alex's sudden choice to reveal what was going on in this mission, especially during this moment.

"After we deal with Fist." laughed Alex, turning his attention back to the door.

"And here I thought we were getting somewhere." mumbled Garrus.

Shepard shook his head and looked down.

"Garrus switch to your shotgun. These things seem to at least stagger by a weapon with some kick."

"See? Your already learning Commander." Alex snickered as slammed his foot against the door which went flying through Fist's office.

When the squad hurried inside they paused on the spot having run into a horrendous sight. They saw Fist impaling two elongated blades into the midsection of an asari dancer then lifting her up furthering her sudden suffering.

Garrus immediately readied his gun to fire at the repulsive sight, but Alex grabbed it and motioned it down.

"That won't make a difference! There's nothing we can do for her." he said in tone that almost sounded disappointed, but what Garrus noticed the most was Alex's eyes shifted from a deathly grey to a flowing red of crimson that even seemed to glow.

Fist brought his arms down to his side in an arc which ripped the asari in half. Tendrils then swarmed out of his body to catch and absorb any remains of the poor victim. While the squad saw the horror unfold before them, Fist relished in the power he was able to portray. Alex could tell he was deep in the memories of his current consumption.

"You know I've begun to develop a taste for these asari. They have a sweet texture to them; wouldn't you agree Alex?" Fist slashed at the air to clean the blood off of his blades which splattered on the walls. When he received no response he continued to speak. "Going for the old brooding method are we? That's fine by me." Fist pointed one of his blades towards Alex, "Heller said I could have you all to myself and from what he's told me consuming you will make me invincible."

Alex looked down on the floor, unable to look at Fist without going on a murder spree. He fought back his tendrils from flinching around his body, something he found almost painful. Shepard took a step towards Fist, but was blocked by the flat part of Alex's blade. When Alex spoke it sounded like he was fighting back some inner pain through clenched teeth.

"N-No…he's my problem…now." Shepard took a step back and wondered if Alex actually cared about the death of a complete stranger. He then began to notice that Alex had a thin layer of steam flowing slowly upward from his body. It seemed to have a red center with an orange hue, but it was hard to tell because the steam was flowing faster and faster in all directions like a blazing fire. Shepard and Garrus backed away even further as they thought Alex would set himself into an inferno.

"Nice trick Mercer, it'll come in handy when I want scare off a few…" Fist was interrupted by Alex's blade which went through his chest and onward into the wall, the massive weapon now elbow deep in Fist's flesh who coughed out a small amount of blood from the impact. Fist then, for maybe a second, saw the unquestionable blood thirst in Mercer's eyes.

"Ha ha, is that all you got?" Fist chuckled, but got only silence and a grimacing look from Alex.

What Alex did next surprised even Fist who thought had already reached his full potential as an Evolved. Alex began to twist the elbow of his bladed arm producing a sickening sound of flesh ripping away. He tugged and jerked until finally with a grunt Alex had detached his own arm, leaving Fist hanging by the blade. Alex morphed his claw back to normal, his severed arm regenerated along with it. Fist tried to squirm out of his impalement, but only received a punch to the face for his effort. He could feel a panic running over him, the flailing steam on Alex's body now seemed much more intimidating, his glowing eyes emulating a glimpse into an abyss of eternal surreal torment the likes of which Fist did not want to foresee.

Alex then wrapped his fingers around Fist's arms and pinned his blades outward against the wall.

"Wait…w-what are you doing." Fist tried to get his blades free from Alex's grip, but again proved to be futile. He then heard the same sound of flesh being torn and severed. "NO! Y-you can't do that!" Fist roared, beginning to exhale whimpering and raspy breaths.

Alex leaned in front of Fist and smiled, revealing that his teeth were…sharp.

"Watch me." and with that Alex yanked back and tore Fist's arms from his shoulders, tendrils could be seen straggling around from the open wounds in hopes to heal or get back what was lost.

Fist's breathing was spaced and his upper body would spasm every couple of seconds. His face was full of anguish and defeat. Heller had promised him so much even after giving him all his power, but now it seemed it would be put to an end in such a short time that he had it. He hung his head down and felt the shame of failure seep into his psyche.

Shepard saw before him a man who still had steam emerging from his body and had ripped the "arms" of a criminal right off his body and now he wondered if there could be anything else done. Fist looked to be defeated and almost had a fitting end, but how was he still alive even after being stabbed into a wall.

"Alex, I think he's had enough. Maybe we can find out where…"

"No! We don't need him to talk. Besides, I'm not done yet." growled Alex with an almost sadistic tone. Even with an obviously beaten foe he still didn't want to stop.

"Wait! You don't have to kill me…please I'll disappear, go off the radar, but please don't kill me!" Alex swung one of the severed arms into Fist's face which left a large gash in his cheek then he brought the other in for another swing then Alex hit him again and again beating him until the blade that held Fist came loose and hit the ground, but this didn't stop Alex from his assault. Over and over again he beat Fist with his own weapons all the while tendrils swarmed out of Alex, consuming Fist, the blade, and even the arms he was beating him ferociously with. When the tendrils couldn't seem to find anything else they returned inside of Alex who threw his head back with his arms opened out then dropping their weight, causing them to swing gradually by his sides. The steam began to float away into the air evaporating into nothingness.

His commander and fellow squad mate stood in shock of the brutal scene that had happened. Shepard even questioned whether he wanted to know what Alex had promised to tell him, but then he heard something from Alex, like he was muttering something.

"It wasn't her…it wasn't her…it wasn't her." Alex then turned to Shepard who jumped a little. At first Shepard didn't know what to say or do. Alex just stared at him with a blank look.

"I know where the quarian is." he said calmly. "…but we have to hurry."

Shepard shook his head and felt confused from Alex's words.

"H-How would you know where…"

"Because now I know everything Fist knew." snapped Alex, "I told you I would explain everything, but we need to go now. Fist set her up with Saren's men instead of the Shadow Broker."

When Shepard heard that he snapped out of his trance and heeded Alex's warning. The only evidence to Saren's crime could be lost any second and Shepard wasn't about to let that happen. He readied himself and told Garrus to move out, but then saw Alex hadn't moved.

"You coming Alex?" Shepard saw that he was staring at the ceiling with that same emotionless face.

"Yea…I'm coming." he answered blankly. Alex rolled his head around his shoulders and tapped each of his fingers on his thumb in a typing rhythm, pondering through all of Fist's memories. He had been consuming his own asari dancers because of their vast amount of knowledge. Their memories also went into account inside Alex's mind. They were still considered young and had no idea what awaited them. He saw the richest moments of their lives run by his eyes and how it all lead down to this: being murdered by some criminal in the backroom office of a bar.

Alex gritted his teeth of the sight of Fist's face in his mind now. An abomination of a man along with…with…him.

"Damn you Heller. Damn you for making me do this." Alex shook his head and joined Shepard and Garrus in exiting the bar. His mind now set on finding Heller more than ever.

The squad bolted out of the bar and made their way to the exit near a transit terminal. Alex found it a bit tedious having to jog at a normal pace, but the location wasn't far.

"Ok, Shepard the deal is going on behind that door, in the alley." Alex pointed to a door that had a red light surrounding its sides.

"Alright, Alex we're just gonna open this one." said the commander who didn't want to knock down every door they came across.

"Very well." Alex assured.

They approached the door and it slid open with a hiss. The squad did indeed see the quarian conversing with who she thought were agents of the Shadow Broker. Shepard analyzed the situation and saw that she was talking to a turian while three salarians monitored the deal. He could already tell that the conversation was already going sour when he saw the turian caress the quarian's arm only to have it slapped away. Shepard turned around to tell the squad to be ready, but to his surprise Alex was gone.

"Garrus where did Alex go?" he was answered by Garrus pointing towards the alley. When Shepard turned he saw a familiar sight.

Alex was standing between the turian and the quarian.


	9. Chapter 9: Interesting Outcomes

**Chapter 9: Interesting Outcomes**

Alex stared at the turian for awhile then tore a look towards the salarians who were quickly readying their weapons in suspicion. He nodded as his gaze returned back to the assassin. "You know…this is the third time today I've seen an innocent woman being threatened by a bunch of vermin, " Alex crossed his arms and hung his head to the side, "I saved one, but the other…died…badly." he looked down at his feet from having to remind himself of that failure, then brought his head slightly up to see the turian from only the top border of his hood. He couldn't help himself from grinning when he looked into the assassin's eyes. "It wont happen again."

Having had enough, the turian tried to reach for his weapon, but Alex reacted faster and slammed his foot into the turian's shin, shattering it through and making him drop to his knee. Alex back handed the assassin's neck for a final blow. His tendrils crawled out of his legs to try and consume the body, but was interrupted by a violent explosion from behind. With a scorn Alex turned around and could almost say he was shocked from what he saw. The quarian was standing on the edge of a charred circle that covered the area where the salarians once stood.

She glanced over to Alex then up the flight of stairs to see Shepard and Garrus walking down to greet her, but throwing impudent looks towards the hooded man who only rolled his eyes.

Shepard waved at the quarian with a warm smile on his face. He could finally loosen up a bit knowing this hunt was coming to an end. She had the evidence, she had the proof, she was the one everyone was looking for…and Shepard was the one to find her.

"Hello miss. I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy. I'm on an urgent investigation to bring down Saren and I was told you have evidence that could help out with that."

She stayed silent, having just had her deal gone bad she was a bit sketchy of the new arrivals, but she seemed to warm up to Alex because she threw her attention his way as if wanting guidance. Alex understood her caution and nodded in hopes that it would convince her that this wasn't a hoax. She returned the gesture and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I have what your looking for, but I'd rather discuss it somewhere else." she said with the metallic voice all quarians share.

"Of course. We'll take you to the ambassador's office where you can tell us there. Everyone's going to want to see this." Shepard's chest swelled at the fact she was actually willing to share the evidence without a hassle. His smile burned a bit brighter from thinking that things were finally going in a more civil direction. Everything was working out. He and Garrus turned and made their way to the exit.

Alex let out a sigh as he lazily kicked the dead turian on the ground. In his own way he had the similar feeling as Shepard. The quarian had been found, so had the evidence, and there was even a few more bodies to throw at the geth, but Alex still felt that it wasn't enough. They were going after a man with influence and another of power. This mission had to get on the road before something worse happened. Alex hoped this evidence would be sufficient enough for the council, although he had a feeling he knew what it was. He turned on his heel to face the stairs, but he stopped mid-spin when he noticed the quarian was now standing in front of him. Alex looked to his right to see Shepard leaving and was confused that she wasn't with him. When he stared back her head straightened up as if she was addressing him.

"Shouldn't you…"

"Thank you." she rushed, her voice sounding jolted or forced. She then walked up the stairs to follow Shepard out of the alley.

Alex ran his hand down the back of his hood then off the red collar of his jacket. He never thought he would see the day someone would actually thank him. When he echoed it through his mind again he felt an unfamiliar sensation take his face. It was not a pleasant feeling…it was warm and uncomfortable, but he couldn't tell what it could be, so he ignored it. He looked up the stairs to see that the quarian was now out view and he was left alone…alone.

"Your welcome." he whispered.

* * *

The squad made it to the embassies where everyone awaited them. While most were happy to see them the ambassador looked to have his feathers in a bundle at the sight of Shepard.

"You know your not making my life easy Shepard. Fire-fights in the wards, an all out assault on Chora's Den, do you have any clue…" Udina paused when the quarian caught his eye. His curiosity overwhelmed any distraught he may have had. "Who do have with you? A quarian? What are you up to?"

"Don't worry ambassador, nothing serious. I brought her here because she has evidence on Saren and the geth." pronounced Shepard.

"Hmm, maybe you should start from the beginning. Who are you?"

"My name is Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"What are you doing on the Citadel? Shouldn't you be on the Flotilla?"

Alex rolled his neck again. Of course a desk jocky like Udina wouldn't have the slightest idea why a quarian would leave the Migrant Fleet. Even Alex knew the basic understandings of each race's culture and biology. Although his method of learning was more…simpler. That couldn't be excuse for Udina though.

"I was on my pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood. Since my people created the geth I grew curious when I heard they were causing trouble in the traverse." she fired up her Omni-tool and opened up an audio file. "I found this when I ambushed a geth unit that had separated from its group."

The room fell silent and no one said a word. A line of static erupted from the recording, but then a familiar voice rang out to everyone. Which brought anger to some and relief to others.

"Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit." the first voice was no doubt Saren reveling on his prize.

"That was Saren! This proves it. This proves he's a traitor." pronounced Anderson in excitement.

"Hold on, Saren wasn't working alone." Tali pressed another button and Saren's voice was heard again, repeating his vile words, then a second voice spoke only it was female, but just as malicious as Saren's.

"And another step closer to the return of the Reapers."

Udina pinched his chin and held his elbow with his opposite hand in a puzzled manner.

"I don't recognize that other voice in the recording. The one talking about Reapers."

Shepard held his head when he heard that word. Something in the back of his mind was scratching at it. The way it sounded brought an almost saddening weight on his shoulders.

"Reapers…I think I've heard that somewhere."

Tali looked over to Shepard.

"The Reapers were said to a hyper-advanced machine race that destroyed all life in the galaxy then disappeared thousands of years ago. Apparently, the geth worship them as gods for being the pinnacle of all non-organic life."

"My vision! It all makes sense now! I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers…and Saren, he must plan on bringing them back."

"That's one theory, but what about the Conduit? What does it have to do with all this?" Anderson placed his fist into his hand and bit his bottom lip, agitated that they come so many questions have come up from this one piece of evidence and that he just couldn't figure out Saren's plot.

Alex wanted to walk away by this point. He had guessed that this Conduit thing would come back up eventually and he wondered himself why a rogue Spectre and a power hungry psychopath would want their hands on it, but things were starting to go in circles now and Alex was becoming restless.

"Whatever it is, Saren wants it and that's bad enough. We should take this to the Council then figure out our next move." said Shepard, his tone now ready and determined.

"Finally! So when do we head out?" rang Alex in a surprisingly excited voice which got everybody's attention, even the ambassador's.

Shepard's eyes went into a squint as he turned to Alex who seemed anxious to get to the door.

"Alex, I think it would be best if you headed back to the ship with the rest of the crew while I take Tali's evidence to the council."

Alex stuffed his hands into his pockets and slouched his head to the side.

"Why?" he asked, wanting to know why Shepard wanted to get rid of him now of all times.

"Kaidan and Ashley have been with me since this whole investigation started…"

"But so have I…"

"They were there when Nihlus died…" Shepard went on.

"So was I…"

"They were there in our previous meeting with the Council…"

"So was…" Alex went quiet on that one, "Ok, I think I see your point, Shepard." He then watched as the quarian handed the data to the ambassador in the form of a tiny chip, "What about her, the quarian." Alex pointed at her like a small child placing blame on someone.

"My name is Tali!." she exclaimed, "You saw me in the Alley Commander. I can handle myself in a fight. Let me come with you." her tone sounded proud and positive.

Shepard thought about it for a second. You could never have too much help and she did show promise.

"Welcome aboard Tali, you'll make a great addition to the Normandy." Shepard smiled again, enlightened that the Normandy was growing, "Now, Kaidan and Ashley, your with me. The rest of you can wait for us on the Normandy. Move out."

Alex watched as everyone saluted the Commander after the order was given. He refused; however, not wanting to be involved with their talk and activities of loyalty. His plan wasn't to betray Shepard in any way or even question his orders to an extent, but Alex just couldn't see himself doing whatever it is they were doing. It could be called anything friendship, companionship, no matter. He just couldn't feel it. The pride you would feel in your chest when aligning yourself with someone like Shepard. Alex could admit he felt it once before, but it died 200 hundred years ago…and it worsened every time he looked into a troubled woman's face.

"So I guess we'll leave you to it then." Alex paced himself to the door, making sure he was the last one out so he would have time to himself on his way back to the Normandy. He didn't feel like talking anymore. The deepest darkest corner in the ships lower levels would be his only place of solitude. He went down the stairs and passed the front desk, Shepard was out of sight, but Garrus and Tali were just about to the transit terminal. Alex went the opposite direction hoping he would be fast enough to evade them.

"Just got to get around this curve and I'm home free." he murmured

"Hay Alex!" shouted that metallic voice.

Alex was going to just sprint away, but he could already hear close footsteps coming from behind. With a kick of his foot he spun around and saw it was Tali standing in front of him once again only this time she looked to be more cheerful even from behind her purple helmet.

"Why don't you come with me and Garrus on the transit? It'll be faster than walking." She pointed over to the vehicle where Garrus stood waving.

"Well…I…" Alex was at lost for words. He didn't expect to be caught so easily or be given an offer to join in something so…social. His ill likeness for small vehicles in general also factored in.

"Come on, its not as cramped as people say and plus the three of us can get to know each other." she said

He felt that warm sensation eat away at his face again. This time it was worse since there were people around. What was it? It made him want to be angry, but he had a feeling that it would just worsen its effects. He had never felt his face burn from the inside before and if this would happen every time he was near this quarian then would he have to avoid her for the duration of the entire mission?

"I…don't…really…" he looked into her mask again as her head tilted to the side, her eyes lingering downward in a depressive angle. Alex saw that any other answer besides "Yes" would just end badly, but if anything wasn't that his specialty? Why was he having such a hard time saying no now? Was it because she was quarian? Part of the team? The one with the evidence? His mind was searching all over, trying to find an answer, an excuse, or whatever it would take to get himself out this jam. However, he thought of none.

"(sigh) Fine, I guess I'll…tag along." he huffed.

From hearing that you could tell she was smiling. Her sadness, if you can call it that, was gone and she was just as happy as ever.

"That's great, let's get going." She made her way over to the transit while Alex stood behind realizing what he had just said.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself as he followed in Tali's steps.

Although he did find one good thing out of this tragic entrapment: She did say thank you.

* * *

"Well Shepard, You have your orders from the council. Feros, Noveria, or go looking for doctor Liara T'soni." Udina placed his hands behind his back in a similar fashion as the Captain who stood next to him, "I'd also like to inform you that Captain Anderson will be relinquishing the Normandy over to you."

Shepard couldn't believe his ears. His own ship? And not just any ship, but the Normandy. This was truly an honor to be held especially after being named the first human Spectre.

"Thank you Captain. I won't let you down." said Shepard, his voice barley able to hold together.

"I know you won't Shepard. Treat her well and her crew even better. Good luck out there." Anderson saluted the Spectre and made his way to the elevator with Udina.

The Commander made his way into the Normandy and went straight to Joker ready to give his opening speech for his new crew.

"The com's ready Commander. Want to say anything to the crew before we head out?" spoke Joker as he switched on some of the ship's starting controls.

"This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders: find Saren before he gets to the Conduit. I'm not going to lie to you crew, our enemy knows we're coming and they'll be ready, but so will we. For too long humanity has stood by and done nothing, but now its our time to show the rest of the galaxy what we're made of. I promise you this: Saren will be stopped."

"Amazing Commander. The Captain would be proud."

"The Captain gave up everything for me to be here. We can't fail."

**(I know what your thinking, but stop it we're not done yet. We still got a ways to go…and then some.)**

**-Later**


End file.
